


Omegas 2

by lemon_and_chai



Series: Omegas [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rikkaidai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: Continuation of Omegas AU, this time featuring Yukimura and the Rikkaidai regulars. Yukimura just wants to be a normal superior tennis playing teenager, but puberty comes anyway. It doesn't help that his parents are what they are...
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: Omegas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558795
Comments: 23
Kudos: 28





	1. As long as he could play tennis

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended to be read after Omegas 1, because this is a very unique ABO-verse that I made up all the rules for with my very limited ABO knowledge. Otherwise the story has no connection other than being in the same AU. Still, it'll be very confusing if you don't read Omegas 1 first, so please go read it.

Yukimura woke up to the sound of his mom and dad moaning, groaning, and banging in their room. Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed, ignoring how his body ached, and dragged himself into the bathroom. He wondered for the hundredth time if normal parents weren’t so horny. At least his sister’s bedroom was farther down the hallway so she wouldn’t hear.

Amazingly, by the time he made it downstairs, his mom was cooking eggs and bacon, and the toaster was on. Light blue hair tied back in a ponytail, and wearing one of his dad’s shirts like a nightgown, most people would mistake his mom for a woman, Yukimura mused. It never bothered him to be the only kid in class with an omega for a mom, instead of a woman, but every time someone had referred to him as Yukimura’s dad, his mom got upset, and started dressing more and more effeminately over the years until everyone started calling him ma’am, which he accepted with a sigh.

Yukimura always felt very happy when someone said he and his mom looked alike. He admired his mom more than anyone else. 

His dad trudged in with a yawn and bags under his eyes, which was not surprising considering his late night working and early morning sexy time probably left him with little actual sleep. “Good morning, Miyo,” he said, following the daily routine and kissing Yukimura’s mom, Miyo, on the lips.

“Good morning, Hyousuke,” Miyo replied, scooping eggs and bacon onto plates. 

Yukimura rolled his eyes, thinking it was ridiculous for his parents to pretend like they hadn’t been fucking half an hour ago. Even his little sister was old enough to know what sex was, and you couldn’t have an alpha and an omega for parents and not have an advanced education on it even as a child. 

His dad, Hyousuke, sat down with his plate, and was about to put a piece of bacon in his mouth when he froze, and suddenly stared hard at Yukimura.

“You’re not going to school.”

“What?” Yukimura continued chewing his bread, assuming his dad was in one of his moods and was about to complain that Yukimura’s hair was too long and he was going to be mistake for a girl, or whatever other complaint his weird brain would suddenly come up with.

Miyo’s look of concern was more telling, as he worriedly asked, “Hyousuke, is it time?”

“You’re not going to school,” Hyousuke repeated.

“I have tennis practice,” Yukimura replied, placing his empty plate in the dishwasher.

“You’re not leaving the house. You’re grounded.”

“You’re serious?!” Yukimura balked. “I didn’t do anything!”

“He can’t miss tennis practice,” Miyo said, thankfully sounding as appalled as Yukimura felt.

“Regionals are next month,” Yukimura exclaimed.

“Fine!” Hyousuke yelled, slamming his fist on the table. “He can go to tennis practice, but we’re picking him up right after!”

“I can go to tennis practice but not class?” Confused as to how this was punishment, Yukimura put on his regulars jersey and grabbed his racket bag, not wanting to be late and not really caring about his dad’s weird tantrum.

The air was crisp and cold that morning, which was nice as he felt especially warm from the time he woke up. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. Maybe he was just worked up from his fight - or whatever that was - with his dad this morning. 

The whole family usually got along very well, almost too well, he recognized in hindsight, until a few months ago, when his dad seemed to be a lot more agitated. Yukimura thought maybe something was happening at work, but he’d been hearing several harsh whispers that started to turn into all out yelling matches between his parents lately. Even as he left the house, he could hear muffled yelling drifting from the kitchen. Ignoring it, he hurried on his way.

Tennis practice was his home away from home. He felt better playing matches. Usually he split his time between playing and evaluating other club members together with Sanada and Yanagi, but today he felt like he had to keep moving. He must have not been sick after all, because he seemed to be getting cooler instead of hotter the more he ran back and forth, his breath calming into a steady rhythm. 

He needed to not let himself get so worked up over nothing. His mom would yell things out with his dad, and Yukimura would go about his day like normal. 

Practice wasn’t quite normal, though. The team captain had come to observe each of his matches, whereas normally he would strut around bossing around freshmen and leaving all the actual team development work to Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. They were fine with that because they liked it that way, and everyone knew who was really in charge. The captain couldn’t beat any of them, anyway.

His first two games ended quickly when his opponents got the yips. Yukimura didn’t actually like that that happened, as it meant he couldn’t play a full game, and it seemed to be happening more often as his tennis improved. His third opponent, a third year regular, seemed to be fine though. Yukimura couldn’t remember if he’d played this one before. His sempai’s movements were terrible, but at least he didn’t lose his senses, and he seemed weirdly focused on hitting shots that made Yukimura have to run back and forth, or jump to smash. Since Yukimura felt like burning energy he didn’t mind. He was more bothered that someone of this level was a regular. He’d have to conspire with Yanagi to have him replaced by Yagyuu, who would have been a regular by now if not for their incompetent captain. 

Not that it really mattered - between Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi, they would win nationals as they had last year as freshmen. 

That was the other unusual thing - the captain had Sanada and Yanagi running laps. The former wasn’t strange, as the captain and Sanada didn’t get along. Sanada was often mistaken for the club captain because of his authoritative presence and overall strength, which rubbed the captain’s ego and was one of the reasons Yukimura had been picked as vice captain this year. Sanada was also not afraid to point out the captain’s own flaws. Yukimura wasn’t either, he was just much more tactful about it, which was why Marui nicknamed him the ambassador from the second years to the third years. But Yanagi was even better at quietly manipulating people, it wasn’t like him to get in trouble and be sent to run laps. Yukimura couldn’t help but feel a little isolated.

He won the game without the regular scoring a single point. They didn’t play full matches during morning practice, for which Yukimura was glad, as he didn’t want to waste anymore time against such a weak opponent. Maybe the yips his tennis caused weren’t so bad after all. For someone who’d so utterly lost, his sempai was rather forward, insisting on a handshake and then holding his hand tightly and for far too long. Yukimura also noticed his sempai had some sort of body odor, that wasn’t really bad but somehow it made him feel uncomfortable. 

The handshake only ended because his captain called him over.

“We need to adjust some of the regulars, I want to work with you on the line up,” the captain said, motioning for Yukimura to follow him to the club room. 

They were far away from the sempai now, but for some reason Yukimura still smelled body order. It must have been from his captain, he realized, it was a little different than the sempai’s. It wasn’t a hot day, but maybe it was the humidity. Yukimura himself felt unusually sweaty and he couldn’t wait to take a shower and cool down. Still, he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to get the captain to create a team that would actually make sense. When he was captain, as Yukimura knew he would be next year, he was going to arrange everything so that Rikkaidai regulars never lost a point.

They were about to enter the club room when Yanagi appeared out of nowhere, holding up Yukimura’s cell phone.

“Your parents are here to pick you up,” said Yanagi in his typical flat tone. 

Blinking in surprise, Yukimura took his phone, remembering that he’d recounted his parents’ fight to Sanada and Yanagi that morning when they changed. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be running laps?” The captain growled, sounding strangely irritated. 

“Genichirou and I completed the 20 laps you assigned to us five minutes and thirty two seconds ago,” Yanagi stated, which successfully shut the captain up.

Frowning at his phone, Yukimura saw some missed texts from his dad, but with his phone locked there was no way Yanagi could have read them. As Yanagi predicted, they were all along the lines of, WE’RE HERE, COME NOW, YOU’RE GROUNDED, and one from his mom, _We’ll bring you back for afternoon practice._

He started group texting them back, _Practice is another 20 mins working on -_

“-vice captain paperwork, is what you’re about to text,” Yanagi interrupted. “Your parents will complete the visitor check in process and come into the grounds before you’re done.”

Sighing, Yukimura deleted the text and replaced it with, _Coming practice ends in 20 mins._ Some might have found it annoying, but Yukimura always appreciated Yanagi’s predictive capabilities and advice.

“Seiichi, go ahead and meet your parents. As club treasurer I will assist the captain,” said Yanagi.

“Sorry, Captain,” Yukimura turned to look at the captain with best big eyed puppy look, saying, ‘Please forgive me!’

To his surprise, the Captain looked absolutely furious, grinding his teeth together. “It’s fine. Glad they let you come to practice,” he muttered, marching into the club room and slamming the door before either could follow.

Yukimura raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at Yanagi, who didn’t say anything but was likely processing data in his head. 

Yukimura got another text, and before he could even read it, Yanagi said, “The school staff accelerated the paperwork and your parents are on their way here.”

“I guess I’ll change at home,” Yukimura sighed, opening up the door that had just been slammed so he could go in and grab his tennis bag. 

It took him a moment to shove his clothes into his bag, and by the time he opened the door to go out, to his embarrassment his parents were there, talking to Sanada and Yanagi. He’d barely stepped out when both his dad and Sanada snapped to stare at him in such a sudden, unnatural movement it made him freeze.

“What?! I’m here!” 

He locked eyes with his dad and they both seethed, until his mom clapped his hands.

“Gen-kun and Renji-kun have both gotten so tall!” Miyo said cheerfully, breaking the tension between his husband and son. “You two should come over to spend the night again, with the other boys too… Bunta-kun and Hiroshi-kun, was it? And there’s that new freshman Seiichi told me about… Aka… me-kun?”

“No one’s coming over,” Hyousuke grunted.

“Let’s _go_ , okay?” Yukimura was so embarrassed he could die. At least the only witnesses were his two best friends - he needed to get his parents out of there before the other club members started coming back to the club room.

Hyousuke kept looking around, glaring at various club members, a few of who stared back. Miyo put his hand on his husband’s back and pushed him forward, and Yukimura followed with a sigh, waving bye to his friends and mouthing at them to text him. Whatever they had been talking about with his parents, Yukimura wanted to know every word of it.

It smelled in the car, too. It wasn’t a bad odor but Yukimura was starting to think it was him, not his club members, and he sniffed his jersey sleeve. But the fabric just smelled like normal after practice sweat, so he sighed and curled up around his tennis bag, feeling hot and tired and wishing he’d at least gotten to shower. 

“Are you going to tell me why I’m grounded, or do I have to guess?” Yukimura scowled, as Hyousuke started the ignition. Miyo reached back to pat his son’s knee.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, sweatheart,” Miyo said comfortingly. “Your father’s just worried about you going through your first heat at school.”

“. . . My what?” Yukimura shot up.

“I told you he didn’t _know_ ,” Miyo sounded annoyed, punching Hyousuke on the shoulder.

“Too many alphas,” Hyousuke growled, gripping the steering wheel hard. Yukimura was glad their house wasn’t very far. “I don’t trust them. There was that Gen kid right there!”

“ _Genichirou_ has been Seiichi’s friend since they were four years old,” Miyo scolded. “He’s the one who does kendo too. He’s been over several times.”

“You can stop talking about me like I’m not here!” Yukimura exclaimed. 

They pulled into the driveway right at that moment, which was probably the only reason they didn’t get into an accident.

“You’re not going out till your heat is over, and that’s final.” Hyousuke slammed the car door shut and stomped inside, the other two scrambling after him.

“My heat?! Isn’t that when an omega…” Yukimura stopped walking. “I’m an omega?”

“Like me!” Miyo beamed, giving his son a warm hug. “We’ve suspected it for a while, but now we’re sure. I’m so happy, my little Seiichi is an omega, too.”

“What makes you think I’m in heat?” Seiichi asked, tugging his shoes off. At least he wasn’t in trouble for something he did. He was pretty sure he’d covered his tracks on anything he might get grounded for.

“Alphas can smell it, so your dad noticed this morning,” Miyo explained. “You must be so hot, I’ll go draw up a bath.”

“... Why is this a good thing…” Hyousuke grumbled. He hadn’t looked Yukimura in the eye since showing up at school. 

“I thought omegas can go to school when they’re in heat,” Yukimura murmured. He didn’t really care about missing class, though, as long as he got to go to tennis practice.

“There’s too many alphas in your school,” Hyousuke growled. “I counted four in your tennis club. There’s no way you’re going back for afternoon practice.”

“ _You’re_ an alpha, _Dad_ , maybe I shouldn’t be around you,” Yukimura spat.

To his surprise, Hyousuke went completely silent. Then he turned and locked the front door, still not looking Yukimura in the eye, before going up stairs and locking himself in his and Miyo’s room.

Frustrated and confused, Yukimura went to his own room and changed into his bathrobe. Miyo popped out humming, smiling really brightly and motioning for his son to come over.

“Take as long as you like,” Miyo hummed. Whatever he’d used, the bathroom smelled strongly of lavender and roses. “I’ll have some milk ready when you’re done.”

“Dad’s not going to work?”

“He’s going to go once he’s sure you’re okay,” Miyo smiled.

“He said I can’t go to afternoon practice.”

That made Miyo frown. “I’ll talk to him. I promised I’d drive you and stay through practice too, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you play.” 

Yukimura didn’t mind if it was just his mom. His teammates would probably like that, actually.

He rinsed off in the shower area, then settled into the tub. The water was steaming, but somehow it only felt warm to him. His skin was already hot, he realized, and he wondered if this was why they called it being in heat. He wasn’t sure he liked this, being ultra hot thing. He felt like he was getting warmer, too, and not just from the bath.

Yukimura didn’t mind being an omega. It meant he was closer to his mom, and that was nice. There were a lot of stereotypes about omegas, but since his mom was one, he knew they weren't true. As for being at school with alphas, he was sure that was bullshit, since there were plenty of alphas and omegas among the third years. At least, he’d heard Mouri-sempai was an omega, and while the senior did skip practice a lot, it seemed to be more of a regular slacking off than staying away because of periodic heats. The art teacher was also an omega, he knew because the teacher was the only other omega he knew, other than his own mother, who’d had his own child. 

It was fairly uncommon for omegas to actually get married to an alpha and raise a family together, at least, for his parents’ generation. Nowadays Yukimura thought it was a lot more accepted, but he knew his parents had gone through a lot, from their peers and their families, at least at first. Now everything seemed fine though.

The truth was, he didn’t really care if he was an omega, alpha, or beta, as long as he could play tennis. Whatever Hyousuke’s problem was, Yukimura wasn’t going to let himself be held back.

Thoughts coming to a resolution, Yukimura turned his attention to his next problem. He knew going into heat meant intense craving - thanks to sharing a bedroom wall with his parents, he always knew when Miyo was in heat. Still, he didn’t know he could be this _hard_. He’d been fine at practice, he was pretty sure. 

Now glad he’d been forced to skip class, he reached down to relieve himself. He’d reached puberty near the end of the last school year and was no stranger to masturbation. He curled his fingers around the tip of his penis, caressing up and down. Feeling adventurous, he snuck his fingers a little lower, gasping when he touched the tender area below and his body jerked. He curled his torso to help him reach a little further, trying not to splash water out of the tub as he shifted. His finger tips explored the delicate area, massaging it until he felt something like flaps open and expose what he assumed was his vaginal hole. “Tch,” he cringed, feeling a sharp pain when he pressed inside. Deciding he didn’t like that, he went back to rubbing his cock, his body responding with fervor until finally he ejaculated. 

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he breathed heavily, his eyes glossing over. Finally he pulled himself up, blinking in surprise when he noticed a little blood in the water along with his cum. He drained the tub and turned on the shower, rinsing off and checking for cuts. He couldn’t remember injuring himself during practice, and he seemed to be fine, other than the ache that persisted among his privates. He thought masturbating would make him feel better but somehow he was already getting hard again, and he could feel the area below his penis twitching too. 

He turned the water to cold.

Rubbing his hair, he tried the roll on essential oils Miyo had left out for him, wondering if they’d have any effect. He went back to his room, trying to ignore the growing ache, and drank the cold milk he found on his desk. He wasn’t tired but he curled up on his bed anyway, as the pain between his legs grew.

He grabbed a tissue and reached down to masturbate again. The relief of orgasming helped at first, but then the pain just came back, it was more like an insatiable ache than a wound. Sweat soaked into his pillow, and he closed his eyes shut and pushed his forehead against his pillow, wrapping his legs around his comforter that he bunched up between them.

He must have fallen asleep. When he woke up, he ached so badly he couldn’t move. Tears soaked into his pillow, and he couldn’t hold back his sobs as he tried to bear with the pain. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been like that when his mom came into his room with a tray of food. Miyo gasped and set the tray on the desk. “Seiichi? Seiichi,” Miyo shook him, and he wanted to respond but he couldn’t open his mouth, couldn’t talk or even move because it hurt too much.

“Hold on, I’m calling a doctor.”

Normally, Seiichi would be adverse to such attention, but right now anything that could make him feel better would be welcome. The thought of afternoon tennis practice flickered through his mind, but he didn’t think he could make it at this rate. He managed to look down at his legs, his whole body trembling, and he realized there was a mix of blood and lubricant soaking into his comforter. He hadn’t gotten any clothes on after his bath, and he’d have felt embarrassed if he wasn’t in so much pain.

Miyo came back with a cold wash cloth, and after patting him down, sat him up and pulled one of Miyo’s own nightgowns over his head. He felt like a doll in his mother’s hands. Yukimura didn’t think he could have gotten his pajama pants on, anyway. Miyo put a couple Motrin pills in his mouth that he managed to swallow. Then Miyo just hugged him, rocking him for a long time until the doorbell rang.

Yukimura thought he recognized the doctor from going to appointments with Miyo, but they’d been pretty little the last time Miyo took him and his sister with him places. Dr. Wakaouji had a friendly face and a perfectly neutral smile. Strangely, Yukimura realized he could tell, whether from smell or some other instinct, that Dr. Wakaouji was also an omega.

“How are you feeling, Seiichi-kun?” Dr. Wakaouji chatted politely as he checked Yukimura’s temperature and blood pressure. Yukimura wanted to look at the stats but his body throbbed too much for him to lean over and peak. He saw Miyo looking, though. “Your mom’s agreed for me to give you a shot that will make you feel a lot better.” The doctor pulled out a long needle. Yukimura was never bothered by shots, anyway, unless it was a tetanus shot which made the arm sore and affected tennis. As the needle went into his thigh, he hoped that wasn’t the case. 

“Here’s more water,” said Miyo, coming in with a tray of drinks. 

Yukimura breathed heavily, but he found he was able to move enough to take a glass and drink for himself. The shot seemed to work fairly quickly, whatever it was, as his body started tingling. The pain in his groin went numb, which he figured was a good start, but he felt like his legs were going numb too, which he didn’t like.

“Your heat started this morning?” The doctor asked.

“. . . I guess,” Yukimura panted out, his voice quiet but at least he could talk. “I felt warm last night.” Dr. Wakaouji jotted something down. “. . . It’s not supposed to hurt like this, is it? What’s wrong with me?”

“. . . It can hurt,” the doctor said slowly, glanced between Yukimura and Miyo. “Every person’s a little different, but it really depends on how you manage your heat. There are omegas like me and your mother, who get together with alphas to help relieve our urges. There’s also medicine that I can prescribe to you, that acts like a suppressant. There are homeopathic methods too, but with this level of intensity, I doubt those are going to be enough for you.”

Looking between the two suspiciously calm adults, Yukimura put two and two together and summarized, “So I can take medicine or go have sex with an alpha.”

Miyo bit his lip, an unusually nervous gesture that Yukimura only saw when his mom was hesitant to say something to Hyousuke. 

“I’ll write you a prescription and your mom can pick it up,” Dr. Wakaouji replied wisely. “I have this card for you as well, with a list of websites you can browse to learn more.”

“My legs are numb,” Yukimura said flatly, as he took the card. At least his breathing was finally steady and the rest of him felt fairly normal. 

“A common side effect from the medicine I gave you in the shot,” the doctor said gently, unaffected by Yukimura’s death glare. “It’ll wear off by tomorrow.”

“I have tennis practice-”

“Seiichi, missing one practice is not going to matter,” Miyo chided, placing a hand on Yukimura’s head and brushing his hair.

Feeling betrayed by his mom who he’d thought would take his side, Yukimura sealed his lips in a thin line. It occurred to him that Miyo had probably been told what the side effects were when he’d agreed to let the doctor administer the shot.

Miyo saw Dr. Wakaouji out, then called up that he was going to pick up the prescription. Yukimura realized he hadn’t heard his dad the whole time, meaning Hyousuke had likely gone to work.

Pulling out his phone, he text Sanada and Yanagi furiously about how he had to miss afternoon practice because he’d been given some crazy shot and now he couldn’t feel his knees. At least he could still wiggle his toes.

A response came 12 minutes later, when Yukimura knew they would be out of class. He was surprised to see the first message was from Sanada, that read, COMING OVER. The message from Yanagi was clearly a follow up, that clarified, ‘We’re coming over after practice and will bring any school work you missed. We will convince Hyousuke you can come to school.’

Yukimura wondered when Yanagi decided it was okay to call Yukimura’s dad by his first name, but Yanagi called everyone by their first name once he liked them. Maybe it was a good sign. He still didn’t know what his parents had talked to his two closest friends about.

Another text came from Yanagi.

‘Your parents asked us where you were, and how many members are in the tennis club. We spoke to them for two minutes and 16 seconds before you came out.’ 

He spent the rest of the day browsing through the websites, realizing how very little he knew about alphas and omegas, despite having them for his parents. He read about bonding, which sounded nice, and ended up reading about famous alpha-omega couples and how they’d had to fight for the right to get married. It hadn’t actually been that long ago. Miyo would have been in grade school at that point. There was a page about biology, and he felt rather fascinated studying the diagram, and seeing the differences between women and omega. 

Miyo rapped on the door before coming in. “Lunch, honey,” he smiled. “I know it’s a little late, but I had a feeling you wouldn’t want to eat right away.”

Smiling back at his mom, Yukimura managed to sit up and was pleasantly surprised when his legs moved enough that he could sit on the edge of the bed. Miyo was right, he still didn’t feel hungry, but he tried to chew on some rice and at least downed the miso soup. 

“This is your prescription,” Miyo made a face as he opened up the packaging. “They said to take one a day, each morning, starting tomorrow.” 

“You’ve never had to take anything?” Yukimura asked, poking at the pickled radishes. 

“I… deal with it the other way,” Miyo’s smile slipped for a moment, then he started cleaning up the room, anxiously picking up clothes and sheets and putting them in the laundry hamper. 

Yukimura put a radish in his mouth. “You only met dad in college. What about before that?”

“Mmm,” Miyo faced away from him. “It’s a little complicated, being an omega.” He put the dirty comforter in the hamper last, then turned to beam at Yukimura with a smile. “Your dad will be glad there’s medicine you can take to help you. I’m here for you too, baby.” He picked up the hamper and made his way out the door, his voice trailing as he added, “Don’t talk to your father about it.”

Sighing, Yukimura checked his phone and was pleased to see a new text from Sanada. ON OUR WAY.

It seemed early. Yukimura tried standing, and while there was still a lot of numbness he found that he could walk. He was about to head down the stairs when he got another text.

‘Tell Miyo’, from Yanagi’s phone.

“Mom, my friends are coming by with my school work,” Seiichi called. He thought he heard something of an acknowledgement back.

He made it down the stairs and into the kitchen, and was setting up the kettle when Miyo appeared, having completely changed and brushed out his hair. He was wearing his ‘teen mom’ clothes, as Yukimura’s little sister called them, a long, slightly fitted shirt that looked more like a short dress, over a pair of grey tights. He was probably wearing light eye make-up too. That Miyo _hadn’t_ put on his Mom look that morning showed how stressed Hyousuke had made them all.

His timing was good, as the doorbell rang soon after. “I’ll bring everything,” Miyo smiled, pushing Yukimura towards the door.

The teen made his way slowly, still not liking the numb feeling in his legs, and opened the door to see all the teammates he cared about standing in the entryway.

“Yo!” said Marui, always first to say something, popping a piece of gum at the same time. He gave Yukimura a high five, then skipped in to look around. 

“Puri,” Niou grinned, then surprised Yukimura by pulling a daisy from behind his own ear to hand to him, making the vice captain smile at the tiny trick.

“Apologies for the intrusion,” said Yagyuu, nodding towards Miyo who came over with a tray and several cups.

“Hey, is that one of fukubuchou’s dads?” Kirihara pushed past Jackal, who chopped him on the head.

“That’s his mom,” Jackal corrected him, they all hoped before Miyo heard. 

“Seiichi,” Yanagi nodded as he stepped inside.

Sanada was last, looking like a sheep herding dog bringing up the rear. “Don’t break anything,” he barked, whether to Kirihara, Marui, or Niou was unknown, but likely all of them. “Yukimura,” he nodded at the vice captain. At first his black baseball cap covered his eyes, but then he lifted his chin and met Yukimura’s eyes for the first time that day. “You’re better.”

“Not really, I’m medicated,” Yukimura forced a smile for the sake of his teammates, and he was sure he fooled everyone but Yanagi, who glanced his way but didn’t say anything. 

Niou and Marui were already seated at the coffee table, whispering together with Miyo, the three of them glancing towards Yukimura as he entered and then giggling. Sighing, he prayed whatever tidbits of info they were getting from his mom weren’t too terrible. Sanada looked ready to make them run laps, but instead sat down seiza-style and pulled out a box of cream puffs which served as a sizable distraction for the group of middle schoolers.

“Notes from English, math, and literature,” said Yanagi, presenting Yukimura with carefully tabbed papers. “Niou’s notes from history are illegible.”

“Landscape portrait’s due Friday,” Marui said, “Bet you’re already done.” The redhead had chosen to take art along with Yukimura that year, cause electives were more fun with friends, he said. Also he’d gotten himself and Jackal banned from cooking class.

The sound of a car pulling up drew their attention, and Miyo stood and straightened his clothes. “You children stay seated, I’ll go great Seiichi’s father.”

Of course, they all pretended to eat cream puffs and cookies, then half of them raced to stare out the window once Miyo closed the door behind him. Seiichi tried to remember which of his friends had met his dad, and other than Sanada when they were still in the tennis club during elementary school, this morning’s tennis practice was all he could think of. 

“He’s kind of handsome,” said Marui.

“Not good enough for Miyo,” Niou snorted.

Yukimura did not want his friends being on a first name basis with his mom.

“Hey, they fighting?” Kirihara sounded perplexed.

“Whatever you think they’re saying, keep it to yourself,” Yukimura warned Yanagi.

At least they were keeping it down so the teens couldn’t hear them.

Hyousuke almost slammed the door open when he entered, looking over the boys with a hard stare. His eye scan stopped when he got to Sanada, and Yukimura could have sworn literally sparks flew between them as Sanada glared right back, arms crossed in tennis club oversight mode.

“ _Hyousuke,_ ” Miyo elbowed him, and Hyousuke grit his teeth and bowed.

“Yukimura Hyousuke,” he growled. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“He takes care of us,” Yagyuu nodded politely, which somehow earned him a hard look from Hyousuke.

“Oh, I get it now!” Kirihara piped, oblivious to the tension as he bumped his fist against his palm. “Yeah, he’s obviously the only dad.”

Miyo frowned.

“We’ve reviewed the schedule, and at least one of us is in each of Seiichi’s classes,” said Yanagi, sipping his tea carefully. Perhaps it was the strategist’s closed eyes or calm demeanor, but Hyousuke seemed to calm down instead of glaring. He sat down next to Yanagi, who presented him with some papers to look at.

“These are Seiichi’s best friends from Rikkaidai’s tennis club,” said Miyo, sitting on his other side. “Gen-kun, Renji-kun, and our Seiichi won last year’s national tournament in straight sets.”

“You’re Sanada Genichirou? That kid from the private club?” Hyousuke looked sideways at the capped teen.

“It’s been a while, Yukimura-san,” Sanada rumbled, arms still crossed defensively.

“. . . You have classes with Seiichi too?”

“Genichirou, Seiichi, and I have English and literature together,” Yanagi stated. “Seiichi has history with Masaharu, math and biology with Hiroshi and Kuwahara, and art elective with Bunta.”

Yukimura frowned, wondering why Yanagi was going into such detail over who was covering his notes. It clearly mattered to his dad, which was even more confusing. 

“Wow, that’s not fukubuchou?” Kirihara exclaimed, over by the bookshelf where Niou was showing him an old photo. “Yukimura-fukubuchou, you and your mom are like twins!”

It had been a while since he’d seen the photo of Miyo from his high school days, but now he realized they really did look alike, now that Yukimura was a little more grown. 

“You even smile alike!”

“Thank you, Akaya-kun,” Miyo beamed. “I knew Seiichi took after me.”

“You’re nothing like your dad at all!” Kirihara continued. Yukimura could see a figurative arrow stab into Hyousuke’s chest.

“It’s late, you kids should go home,” Miyo stood and the others copied him, with Jackal grabbing Kirihara by the collar and pulling him out. 

“I’m walking them out,” Yukimura said, ignoring both Hyousuke and the persistent numbness in his legs. He wobbled slightly, putting his hand on Sanada’s arm for balance. He didn’t notice Hyousuke’s red faced glared behind his back.

“You should rest,” Sanada told him quietly, after closing the door behind them.

“It’s the medication. I’ve rested all day,” Yukimura sighed, glad to be out of the house finally. The air outside was almost freezing, but he needed this moment of freedom. “Thank you for coming by.” He meant to say this to Yanagi too, but the strategist was several feet ahead, saying something to Yagyuu.

“There’s one more thing,” Sanada said, pulling a small, tube shaped bundle out of his pocket. “Rest as many days as you need. We will take care of the team in your absence.”

“I know,” Yukimura smiled, taking the small gift in his hands. “I still want to be there.” He took a moment to look into Sanada’s eyes, wondering what his teammate was thinking. Watching Sanada was one of his favorite past times, no matter what Sanada was doing, it was always interesting.

Sanada smiled briefly, then set Yukimura’s hand on the door knob as if he was afraid the bluenette would fall over, before bowing and heading after the others, who had stalled a bit at the gate.

Going back inside, Yukimura was unaware of his own soft smile as he undid the traditional fabric wrap to reveal a small scroll. 

"What is that?" Hyousuke snapped accusingly. Miyo grabbed his arm. 

"My friend's calligraphy," Yukimura glared back. "It's an omamori." He pulled open the scroll to show his parents. The kanji for Good Health was painted elegantly inside. 

Hyousuke grumbled something that sounded like, "His smell is all over it," before sitting on the sofa with his hands over his face.

Yukimura wondered if now was the time to talk with his dad about his irrational behavior from the start of the day, but when he met eyes with Miyo, his mom shook his head. His friends probably all thought his dad was crazy now.

Hoping things would be back to normal tomorrow, he set his alarm for tennis practice, which he was determined to go to even if he had to crawl.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Like being in a fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura just wants to go to school and play tennis. Why should it matter that he's an omega?

"Good morning, Miyo."

"Good morning, Hyousuke."

It was a bit scary how everything fell back to routine. 

Yukimura poked at his eggs. He felt like he had no appetite. He covered his toast in jelly, his sweet tooth helping him eat it even though his stomach didn’t care. 

Three weeks after what they were vaguely referring to as, that day, and his parents had not only _not_ talked to him about it, he wasn't sure if they were talking to each other. At first he'd been glad there were no more shouting fights, but now he suspected they were having a cold war.

At least Yukimura's life was back to normal. 

"I'm going," he said, pushing back his chair.

"I'll drive you," said Hyousuke.

Except that part.

Hyousuke had driven him to school every day for the last three weeks. Thankfully Hyousuke was too busy at work to pick him up, and Yukimura's schedule was too sporadic anyway with tennis practice running late as Regionals approached. 

The embarrassing part was, after dropping him off, Hyousuke would glare wide eyed at the students coming into the gate, before driving off. 

Sanada and Yanagi met him just inside the gate, waiting at a spot hidden from Hyousuke’s view.

“Eat,” said Sanada, handing him a protein bar.

“You’ve dropped two and a half pounds in the last 9 days,” Yanagi explained.

Only his guilt towards Sanada, who was staring at him with worried eyes, made Yukimura try and chew on the bar. 

Sanada put his back of his hand on Yukimura’s forehead. 

“I’m fine, I just haven’t had much of an appetite lately,” Yukimura forced a smile. 

“You’re cold,” Sanada reported, looking more worried instead of less. “You’ve been yawning during class.”

Yukimura’d been sleeping more, too. He had trouble focusing during lectures, and he’d been procrastinating on homework, which wasn’t like him. Even tennis practice seemed harder to get through. 

“Mom didn’t have any problems,” he grimaced. He pulled out his bottle of suppressants as his reminder to take it buzzed on his phone, then voiced a thought, “Do you think it’s this medicine?”

Yanagi took the bottle and examined the label, then typed into his phone.

“Possible.” Yanagi scrolled down the screen. “Potential side effects include depression, lethargy, loss of appetite -”

Yukimura grabbed the bottle back from him, unscrewed the lid, and dumped the pills in the trash. Then he screwed the lid back on and put the empty bottle in the recycle bin.

“Let’s go,” he said, wrapping his jersey around his shoulders, ignoring the looks his best friends exchanged.

It had definitely been the medicine, he knew after a few days. His appetite came back with a vengeance, to the point he had to moderate his portions, and he had an incredible burst of energy when he played. Even the captain acknowledged his peak in skills, setting him as singles 1 for the first set of matches at Regionals.

That turned out to suck, because Yanagi and Marui won Doubles 2, Sanada won Singles 3, and Mouri won Singles 2, meaning he didn’t get to play. The next round was better, since he insisted on playing Doubles 1 with Sanada. But their opponents got the yips during their own service game, so Yukimura gave up and let them award him the Singles 1 slot for the rest of the tournament.

The only reason he got to play during the finals was because their dumb ass captain put Sanada on reserve, for no reason that made logical sense in Yukimura’s mind. When he was captain, Rikkaidai wouldn’t drop a single game. 

The third year he played against at least put up a fight, letting him satisfactorily bring the score to 6-0. For someone who was supposed to be ranked 4th in the region, the player’s movements were terrible. He didn’t bother learning the other’s name.

He glanced over at Mouri, who had won singles 3 with a score of 6-2. His sempai's movements were actually pretty decent, and he felt his sempai could have easily won 6-0 if he'd tried a little harder and more consistently came to practice. It had occurred to him, watching Mouri play, that his sempai was probably on a medicine like the one he'd been taking, that was deteriorating his motivation. 

Four weeks ago Yukimura couldn't imagine himself not caring about tennis, but being on that medicine had made it hard for him to care about anything, he realized once he was off it. Routine had kept him going, but routine wasn't enough. He was glad he'd thrown it away, and he clearly didn't need it. He couldn't have played his Regionals matches on it, anyway.

They celebrated their victory at an izakaya. It seemed silly since they couldn't legally drink, but it was the only way to fit nearly fifty boys into the same space. They still had to split into separate rooms. The captain sent first years and non-regular second years to one room, and the third years and regulars to the other. 

Yukimura gulped down his orange juice, feeling a bit warm and praying he wasn't starting another heat. Normally he thought fruit juice was too sweet, but this one tasted a lot smoother, almost bitter but not in an unripe orange way. He wasn't sure why Sanada was sitting so far away, drinking water, but Yukimura was feeling pretty good, likely a victory high, so he didn't care when the captain slid down next to him and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Cheers to our champ, who shows no mercy out on the court," the captain grinned, setting a new glass of orange juice in front of Yukimura and then picking up his own glass to click them together.

"Everyone needs to work on their movements before Nationals," was Yukimura's reply, before drinking more of the juice. He wondered if it was his imagination, but he thought the captain's breath smelled like alcohol. 

"Hey, Yukimura, let's sing karaoke!" Marui grabbed Yukimura's arm and pulled him up away from the captain, over to the karaoke machine. He picked a song by Perfume they'd sung together before, having said only he and Yukimura could sing high enough. 

Singing on top of his high made him giddy. Two seniors took the mics from them for the next song, so Yukimura slid over to where Sanada was still sipping water and staring pointedly at a wall. 

“See something interesting?” Yukimura smiled, copying Sanada’s seiza sit but leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand as he stared at Sanada’s face. The black haired teen set down his glass and crossed his arms, keeping his eyes focused forward.

Chuckling at the lack of response, Yukimura put his hand on Sanada’s thigh, leaning in close to whisper in Sanada’s ear, “If you sat any farther away, I’d have thought you’re avoiding me.”

At first, Sanada didn’t move, then he turned his head slightly away so Yukimura couldn’t see his face, making the blue haired teen wonder if maybe he was on to something. 

“You’re drunk,” Sanada finally replied.

Yukimura blinked in surprise. “I’m drinking orange juice.” 

“The juice is spiked,” said Yanagi, coming out of nowhere after having been out of sight since they’d gotten there. “Drink this water.”

“.... I’m not drunk,” Yukimura mumbled, drinking the water obediently. “Where were you?”

“The captain asked me to watch over the first and second years. _That_ room did not have alcoholic drinks and they have already gone home.”

“Hmm…” Yukimura was feeling pretty sleepy himself all of a sudden, despite feeling very hyper a moment before. He drooped over Sanada, laying his head on the taller teen’s shoulder.

“Eat fries,” said Yanagi, handing him a basket of fries which he began shoving one at a time in his mouth.

“Tarundoru,” Sanada growled, standing up and leaving Yukimura to flop onto the sitting pillow he vacated. The pillow was thin but smelled nice, Yukimura thought, nuzzling his cheek against it.

Yanagi moved the basket of fries onto the floor, so Yukimura could keep eating them. 

Yagyuu and Niou were singing intentionally off key. The volume of chatter went up a few notches in response. Somewhere in his mind Yukimura remembered Niou was a second year non-regular, but then he saw Kirihara and Jackal were in the room too now, having shown up sometime after Yanagi. They were all better than most of the third year regulars, anyway.

Eventually he had enough energy to pull himself up, his buzz gone and leaving him cold, and now the nice smell that had been around earlier was gone and the room stank of alcohol and middle school boys and Sanada was nowhere to be seen.

“Genichirou is outside,” Yanagi said, reading his thoughts as always. 

“Puri,” Niou draped his arms over both Yukimura’s and Yanagi’s shoulders, grinning conspiratorially. “Let’s go join him and leave the bill to the third years.”

Yukimura didn’t have a problem with that, as he hadn’t ordered anything anyway. 

The cold drizzle outside dampened any last buzz Yukimura might have had, which was good because his parents would kill him if they found out. Yanagi handed him some breath mints just in case, though he assured his vice captain that there was no lingering alcoholic smell.

“You’re missing the party, so we brought the party to you,” Yukimura teased, going to stand next to Sanada and staring up at his grimacing face. 

“Tawake mono,” Sanada grunted. 

Now Yukimura knew he wasn’t imagining it - Sanada really wasn’t looking him in the eye.

The childhood friends were quiet on the walk home, but the group with them was anything but. Yukimura felt a little sad that his house was the first stop, as he wanted to spend more time celebrating, but he could see Hyousuke’s car in the driveway and knew he had to go. 

He smiled and waved goodbye, before closing the gate behind him. 

He didn’t know why he felt lonely, after spending the whole day winning Regionals and partying with his friends.

* * *

Everything went smoothly for almost a week, until his dad come home late on Friday and stomped upstairs.

“You stopped taking your medicine,” Hyousuke charged, slamming Yukimura’s door open.

Yukimura set down his hair brush and stood up. 

“Yes, and I’m fine. I don’t need it.”

They glared fiercely at each other, till Hyousuke broke off the eye contact and stomped into his and Miyo’s room.

Feeling claustrophobic in his bedroom, Yukimura went downstairs to drink some milk. Miyo was washing dishes in the kitchen, half-singing half-murmuring a song with headphones on, but he took them off when he saw his son angrily opening the fridge.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine Mom,” he snapped, gulping down a glass. 

Everything had been so nice on Sunday. He’d recounted everything that happened at Regionals and his parents had been so proud of him, and his dad had taken his medal and hung it on display in the living room with the others that very day. He felt like he had his dad back, the dad who care for him and his sister when his mom was away, driving him to the private tennis club and making sure he had his homework done and buying him new clothes and whatever else he wanted at the mall.

Hyousuke stormed into the kitchen, and threw a brochure and a booklet on the table.

Yukimura and Miyo leaned over to look at them.

“A boarding school for omegas? Really dear?” Miyo looked upset, but not as much as Yukimura felt.

“I’m not leaving Rikkaidai,” Yukimura seethed.

“Do they have a tennis team?” Miyo picked up the booklet curiously.

“Take the medicine or transfer,” Hyousuke demanded.

"You stopped taking your medicine?” Miyo set down the booklet, his voice filled with concern.

“It made me sick.” Yukimura looked at his hands.

Miyo tilted his head, thinking. “We can get you a different type-”

“It made it hard to play tennis.” 

Miyo bit his lower lip, turning back to the sink where the water was still running and worked on washing the last few dishes.

“You’re not going to a school full of alphas when you’re in heat, and your school mailed us a policy notice that omegas aren’t exempt from skipping school because of heats.”

Actually, Yanagi had mailed the notice in a manilla envelope, but it was the school’s actual official policy. Whether or not it was enforced was another question.

Yukimura slammed his hands on the table.

“I’m staying in Rikkaidai, we’re going to Nationals and we’re going to win.” 

“Then take the medicine.”

“No!”

“Seiichi, I am your father, you don’t get to do what you want, you should be glad I’m giving you two choices!”

“Why can’t I just go to school normally like Mom?!”

“That’s exactly what I don’t want!”

Glass shattering stunned them to silence.

The water ran loudly in the sink. Miyo’s hands shook as he picked up a piece of the broken water glass. Blood dripped down onto the ceramic. 

“I’m sorry for being a slut,” Miyo’s voice broke, trembling along with his body. “Don’t take it out on our son.”

He set down the piece of glass, not even shutting off the water and running upstairs. 

Hyousuke came out of the stupor first.

“M-Miyo! That’s not what I meant -. . .” He shut off the flowing water, looking himself like he was about to cry as he saw the bloody drops on the glass. “Are you okay?!” He shouted, running after Miyo up the stairs.

Yukimura stood blinking in the kitchen, and poured himself another glass of milk. He sat down on a chair, numbly wondering what just happened.

He’d gone through enough sites now to know that most omega dealt with their heats by having sex. It was what their bodies naturally wanted, after all. But with sex came the risk of pregnancy, and sexually transmitted diseases, and _emotional_ relationships which could go in all sorts of directions, and all the sites from the doctor’s links seemed to make it clear that sex was a bad thing for teenagers who were hormonally out-of-control. And that he needed to save his virginity for marriage.

Sure, he’d put two and two together and figured out his mom had had sex with more people than Hyousuke, but thinking about his mom having sex at all wasn’t a place he wanted to go, beyond what he was forced to hear through his bedroom wall on occasion. It was none of his business and it wasn’t related to tennis and he didn’t really care.

But he did care if his mom was okay, and Miyo was definitely hurt in more ways than just his hand. He just hoped his parents were working it out upstairs, and that they’d finally come down and talk to him. At least he didn’t hear any shouting.

He decided to stay in the kitchen, too upset to sleep anyway, and was reading an ebook on his phone when his sister snuck in. Sachiko had been good at hiding in her room through all this, and he smiled brightly at her, deciding to take her to an amusement park on his next day off.

He poured milk for both of them into mugs, warned them up in the microwave and added honey. Sachiko was blowing on hers to cool it off when she whispered, "Are Mom and Dad getting a divorce?"

"What?! No," Yukimura slammed his mug down, the noise startling both of them. "Why would you think that?"

"Dad said he's spending the night at a hotel, and then he left with a backpack."

Color drained from his face as Yukimura made himself let go of the mug before he broke it like Miyo had done earlier. Leave it to his sister to eavesdrop when she was supposed to be in bed.

When had his dad left? If he opened the door quietly enough, Yukimura might have missed it. He wasn't in tennis mode and his dad had been so noisy lately he hadn't expected him to quietly slip out. 

"You go to bed and I'll talk to Mom." Yukimura took his little sister's hand as she'd finished her milk, and took her up to her room. It'd been a while since he'd been the one tucking her in. She looked up at him trustingly before he shut off the lights.

If his parents got divorced, would be his fault? He knew they loved each other, they'd been through so much. And they were bonded, which seemed to mean they placed some sort of aura over each other saying they were taken, to other alphas and omegas, or something along those lines.

His parents' room door was open and the lights on, so he took that as his invitation to go in.

Miyo was lying face down on the bed, but was only about half way on it, still in his day clothes and kitchen apron, meaning his jean covered legs were sticking half way out with his slippers still on.

"I know I'm supposed to be the adult now," Miyo said into the comforter. "I just need a moment."

"Sachiko thinks you and Dad are getting a divorce."

That got Miyo to roll over at least and show his face. 

"We're not getting a divorce."

"Then why did Dad leave?"

"He didn't _leave_. He's going to spend the night at a hotel. He'll be back in a day or two."

"That sounds a lot like he left." Yukimura's voice cracked, and he covered his eyes with his hand, trying not to cry.

Miyo sighed, and pulled himself off the bed so he could hug his son. He lead Yukimura over to the edge of the bed so they could sit together.

"He's coming back in a few days, once your heat is over. It's just really hard on him, as an alpha, to be so close to an omega in heat."

"Then it _is_ my fault," Yukimura sobbed.

"It's not your fault!" Miyo exclaimed. 

"How would I know that?! You and Dad don't tell me anything, you don't talk to me."

Miyo was quiet for a moment, letting Yukimura bury his face into the apron. 

". . You're right, I'm sorry. This must be very confusing for you."

"I just want to go to school and play tennis, like you did, Mom. Why isn't Dad ok with that?"

Humming, Miyo took a moment to think before explaining. "Seiichi, when an omega goes into heat, he emits a very strong smell that attracts nearby alphas. Your dad is afraid of those alphas taking advantage of you."

"Like what? Having sex?"

"That, or worse," Miyo's voice was calm but Yukimura could feel him tremble. "It's hard at your age. Teens act on their hormones, and for alphas and omegas, it's much worse. Alphas can't think clearly when they smell an omega, and omegas just want to get it over with so their bodies are satisfied. But then there's the aftermath that they aren't thinking of, whether physical or emotional. Being in heat doesn't mean an omega wants to have sex with just anyone. But sometimes alphas don't see it that way and they… force the omega to have sex with them."

"You mean rape?" Seiichi frowned. "No one's forcing me to do anything I don't want."

"I know you feel that way now," Miyo sighed. "But being in heat is like being in a fog. You might think you're fine with something happening to you, then realize later that you're not. Or you might not have the strength to fight back."

Seiichi felt his heart sink as he asked, "Did something happen to you?"

"Yes. Hyousuke knows about some of it, and he's always felt upset that he wasn't there. Which is ridiculous, because we hadn't even met yet, but that doesn't stop him from feeling that way. And now, he feels like this is his chance to get things right, by protecting you."

"I don't need his protection." Yukimura's brow wrinkled. "I can take care of myself." He could tell by his mom's expression that he wasn't being taken seriously. "Why don't you trust me?"

"We trust you, sweety, it's everyone else we're worried about." Miyo smiled and took his hand. "But your friends are doing a good job looking out for you, so I convinced Hyousuke you'd be safer at Rikkaidai with kids we've met then away at a boarding school with strangers and no tennis team."

"That's good…" Frowning, Yukimura asked, "My friends are doing what?"

“Seiichi sweetheart," Miyo kissed the side of his head. "You’re so beautiful and pure and my son and oblivious. That’s why Hyousuke’s worried about you.”

"I'm not oblivious," Yukimura said defensively.

“Do you know your friend Genichirou’s an alpha?”

"I… " Yukimura's mouth dropped. "He's never told me that." 

"You can probably already tell, you just don't realize it. Alphas have their own odor too, like omegas, that gives them away to other alphas and omegas."

Yukimura went threw his memories, his brow crinkling in thought.

"Sanada's my best friend."

"Genichirou being an alpha and you being an omega won't change that," Miyo said comfortingly. "But you do need to be aware of the alphas around you and how you affect them, including your father. You're right in that you'll have to protect yourself. It's unrealistic for Hyousuke to think one of us can always be there for you." Miyo sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this sooner. I thought that things would be different now, with the medicines they have that weren't really around when I was young."

They both took some time to think. It was nice, being held by his mom again, while he wasn't in horrible pain. 

"I noticed you were unhappy," Miyo said quietly, breaking the silence in the room. "But I told myself it must have been about things at school and didn't say anything. I'm sorry, I should have realized it was the medicine. I'd read about the side effects but I thought it would be fine. I just...want everything to be perfect for you."

Yukimura looked at the floor. "I thought everything was perfect for you."

"I wanted you to think that," Miyo confessed. "But it's far from the truth. I had sex every time I was in heat. I never experienced what you did, but I experienced many other things I never want to happen to you. I wasn't in a good relationship with an alpha until I met Hyousuke. I've been with many different alphas in many different ways, and some of them hurt me." He bit his lower lip, rubbing it against his teeth. "At the time I didn't mind, but Hyousuke made me realize a lot of the things they did weren't ok, especially when he asked me if I was ok with those things happening to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Yukimura wiped water off his cheeks, angrily thinking about someone hurting his mom. 

"I know, your circumstances are much better than mine. You have parents that understand what it means to be an omega, and friends you can trust next to you at all times." Miyo got up, taking off his slippers and apron. "But if anything happens, tell me and your father right away."

"... I understand Dad's feeling protective. But he doesn't have to be so mad at me."

"He's not mad at you, Seiichi. He's mad at himself. That morning when you started your heat, he thought _I_ was in heat and … sex is… a little different when an omega's in heat verses not, so he was very confused."

"So he made a mistake, that doesn't -" Yukimura stopped mid sentence, his cheeks burning bright red. "Dad's attracted to me?!"

"I didn't say that!" Miyo also turned bright red. "You just smell very similar to me." 

There was a very awkward silence until Miyo started changing into his pajamas. Yukimura glanced over when his mom's back was turned, eyeing the old scars that crossed Miyo's buttocks and upper shoulders. Yukimura had asked about them when he was a lot younger, and Miyo had said they were from falling while playing tennis. Now Yukimura was started to suspect that was a lie.

"The good thing is," Miyo started, interrupting Yukimura's awakening to the truth of adulthood, "Your second heat is coming on the weekend, so we don't have to worry about you missing school."

"I have tennis practice tomorrow."

"That's ok. Intense physical workout really helps manage the hormones." 

Which explained why they let him go to practice but not class.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but before he did, he opened the scroll Sanada had given him, that read Good Health. Then he took the cloth it had been wrapped in and smelled it, realizing it really did smell good, and a lot like Sanada. Was that the alpha smell? He fell asleep clutching it in his hand, close to his face.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Conscious of alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura doesn't know what to think about Sanada being an alpha, and besides, all that matters is tennis and that Sanada is still his best friend... right? As his second heat starts, he goes to practice like always.

He felt pretty warm when he woke up the next morning, but nothing like his first heat. 

He checked in on his sister before getting ready for the day. "Don't need breakfast," he told Miyo as he jumped into the kitchen to grab a banana, "We're running long distance today."

"Take a protein drink for after," Miyo pointed to the fridge. 

Yukimura took one to make his mom feel better, though he was sure Yanagi would take care of their after diet. 

He dashed out the front gate, where Yanagi, Yagyuu, and Niou were waiting. "I got your text," he said to Yanagi, who nodded at him in acknowledgement. 

"Jelly beans, puri~" Niou handed him a couple caffeinated jelly beans, and they all chewed them on their walk. 

Yukimura wondered why these three were the ones to pick him up, and also wondered why he hadn't realized until this morning that he was being escorted to and from school, instead of his friends just randomly detouring over to his place so they could walk together. They were all too good to him, and he promised himself he would finds ways to help them in return and also have them over for high tea some time soon.

He wished Sanada was there. Then he wondered if he felt that way because Sanada was an alpha. But he was pretty sure he would have felt that way any time. He liked seeing his friend every day. He'd felt sad when they got to middle school, and only had a couple of classes together. 

He was pleased to find Sanada waiting for them outside the gate, arms crossed and hat shadowing his face. Marui, Jackal, and Kirihara were there too.

"Yo," Marui gave him a V-sign, while Jackal nodded in greeting and Kirihara grinned. But Sanada merely turned and walked briskly through the gate.

Yesterday, if this had happened, Yukimura would have found his teammate's behavior curious and caught up with him to tease him. Now, his mom's words crossed through his brain about being conscious of alphas, making him suddenly blush and grip his tennis bag.

"Did something happen last night?" said Yanagi, observant as ever. He'd waited for the others to walk ahead, so he could ask privately. 

"Mom and I had a long talk -"

He froze, wondering why Yanagi knew today he would be going into heat and need an escort.

"Sanada told us, is what you want to know," said Yanagi. "I have estimated that he can tell at least 12 hours in advance before you begin a heat."

Feeling awkward that his friends knew more about his condition then he himself, Yukimura didn't continue the conversation, instead going into the locker room to put away his bag. Since no one needed to change from their school uniforms today, club members were moving in and out quickly.

"Alright team," announced the captain. "Today's training is all cardio. For those of you who have never run 21 k before, go slowly, it's all about pacing. There's four drinking fountains along the route, make sure to stop at all of them, and we've set up a drinking station at the 12 k point with sports drinks and snacks. There aren't many markers so make sure to memorize the route, especially for the last half when you'll all be spread out. When you get back to the courts, take time to stretch, snack, and drink water. 

"The path is narrow so you're going out in the groups you were assigned to. And remember it's not a race. This is training, we have Nationals in three weeks, no injuries. Group A, get going."

"I'm gonna be first," Kirihara sniggered, and took off down the path, cutting off Sanada and a couple second years who had started a quick jog. 

"He'll last for four and a half miles," Yanagi reported. 

"Aren't you in Group A?" Yukimura leaned over to look at Yanagi's slip of paper with his assignment.

"The better question is why are you in Group D," Yanagi took Yukimura's paper, then handed him the one that said 'A'. "You and Sanada should talk, and you have 13 miles to do so."

He needed to move anyway, so Yukimura shrugged and jogged a little up pace to catch up to the first group. He could tell his temperature was rising and as he hoped, that intense heat started dissipating into a normal exertion of energy while he was running. 

Sanada grunted in acknowledgement when Yukimura caught up. Kirihara was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Yukimura knew their adorable underclassman would have to learn about stamina pacing the hard way.

They jogged in a comfortable silence. Eventually they pulled away from the others in the group, and by the time they got to mile three, past the houses by the school and deep into the woods, Yukimura realized Kirihara was probably lost. Yanagi would have to pick the first year up later. 

He liked this route, as it took them back into the woods then moved out along the ocean, before turning back towards school. It was certainly better than doing 13 miles worth of laps. 

They slowed when they came across a small travelers shrine, then stopped as Sanada took out his map. "This shrine isn't shown on the map," he frowned. "We should have passed the first drinking fountain by now."

Yukimura leaned over Sanada's shoulder to take a look. He tried to work out where they were among the area in the trees, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, when Sanada suddenly jerked half a foot away from him.

"Sanada?" Yukimura blinked in surprise. Sanada'd moved away like he'd been burned.

"Tarundaro," Sanada growled, turning away from Yukimura and clenching his fist so tightly Yukimura worried he'd break his palm's skin. 

Yukimura reminded himself of his talk with Miyo. "Do I really...smell that bad to you?" Wrapping his arms around himself, he took a few steps back, feeling self-conscious. 

"What?! Of course not!" 

If Sanada didn't look so horrified by the accusation, Yukimura wouldn't have believed him. Sanada backed up another foot, but at least he turned to face him.

"You don't smell bad…just strongly." He went back to hunching down, hiding his face with his cap and keeping his arms crossed.

"I can't tell," Yukimura said, lips curling in distaste. What he could tell was that he was getting hotter, and not from the running, more the lack of it. He sat in the small bench next to the shrine, feeling enervated. "When did you realize you're an alpha?"

"...A few days after new years… my grandfather is an alpha. We discussed it."

Sanada had always been close to his grandfather, even more than his own parents. Yukimura was glad he'd had someone to go to.

"When did you realize I'm an omega?"

"...A few weeks after that."

"Wha- why didn't you tell me?!" That was months before his first heat. 

"I didn't want anything to change between us.”

"Well it did," Yukimura snapped. "You've been avoiding me."

"I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to…."

“Want to what?”

“Be … improper.”

Sanada was blushing. Yukimura blushed in response.

He felt like their roles were reversed. Usually, Yukimura was the aggressive one, the schemer, the one who made all the decisions, like which middle school they'd go to and what electives they'd take. He hadn't been able to convince Sanada to take art again, he assumed because the teen was mad about always being the model, but now he realized it was to create distance. Sanada was supposed to be the oblivious one, charging at everything head on, without hesitation. 

He took a step towards Sanada, deciding to change that.

"Is it just the hormones? The smell?"

He took another step. Sanada didn't move.

"Do you feel...improper, towards other omegas?"

"No," Sanada growled. But he still didn't move as Yukimura took the last step to close the gap between them.

"Is it because we're best friends? Do you think of me as...more?"

He thought of Sanada as more. He only realized that right now, but he knew it was true. 

Sanada still said nothing, so he raised his hands to brush his fingers against muscular forearms. Puberty had treated his childhood friend well, Sanada had really bulked up over the past year. 

"Can you show me… what you think is improper?"

He tilted his chin up, finally able to see Sanada’s eyes under that baseball cap from this angle. They were narrow, unblinking, focused so hard on Yukimura’s dark blue orbs that it hurt. They both moved towards each other, until their lips pressed together. 

Yukimura felt an incredible warmth flood through him, not like his heat which was painful but something much nicer and fulfilling. Sanada’s lips were soft and warm and moist and so was the inside of his mouth, as their tongues reached out to each other. Yukimura’s fingers dug into Sanada’s forearms, and then the dark haired teen broke form and grabbed him, both hands holding each of Yukimura’s shoulders as he drove deeper into the kiss. Yukimura stumbled backwards, and might have tripped if Sanada weren’t holding onto him, as he was pushed up against a tree, still being intensely kissed. Sanada pulled his lips back just enough to change angles, exploring different parts of Yukimura’s mouth and ways to make their lips mesh. 

Finally their bodies were pressed so closely together he could feel the vibration of Sanada’s chest and stomach muscles, thick and refined under his club shirt, and Sanada’s leg pressed between Yukimura’s, making them split open slightly so that their groins fit together too, and they could feel each other’s hardons. 

Moaning, Yukimura rocked his hips, wanting more friction and not caring about the tree back scraping against his shirt. His fingers clawed at Sanada’s shirt, and when their lips finally broke apart he was flushed and panting, his eyes glazed over. Sanada brushed his finger tips against Yukimura’s cheek, as gently as though he were made of thin glass.

“Ta…” Sanada suddenly jerked away, pulling backward and dashing several feet over to another tree. “Tarundoru!”

His shout brought Yukimura out of his trance.

He gasped as reality hit and he realized what had just happened, what had _almost_ just happened. Trembling, he pushed himself away from rough surface of the tree, willing his legs to stop shaking and help him stand. 

It was the fog. This was what Miyo meant, about being in heat. He'd almost seduced his best friend. He knew now why his mom thought of himself as a slut, realized what it was Yukimura himself wanted without caring about the after, about Sanada's feelings after. 

Sanada pounded the other tree, then rested his forehead against his fist, hunched over and face hidden once against from Yukimura’s probing eyes. 

Was this what it meant to be an alpha? Yukimura wanted something, his _body_ wanted something, and he’d almost gotten his best friend to do it. 

He was the worst.

Always ordering Sanada around. Always demanding more. Always relying on him.

He had to leave.

Yukimura didn’t know which way they were supposed to run, so he ran past the shrine and along a narrow path of grass. It probably wasn’t even a path, but he didn’t care. 

What had he been thinking?! They were supposed to be in the middle of a half marathon training run. Either they were lost, or any moment now other club members were due to pass by. Sanada had specifically said he didn’t want to do anything improper, and then Yukimura pushed him exactly into that. Sex was supposed to be special, it was supposed to be about bonding, to be done with the person you loved, all the websites said so, and Yukimura had been ready to throw down his pants in the woods and fuck against a tree.

He didn’t know where he was running and he didn’t care. The cardio wasn’t making him feel better this time, he was already too hot and wet and ready and he started slowing down, the wrong kind of energy consuming his stamina until he felt he could no longer run. He entered into a clearing, a large patch of grass with a stone pillar in the center, that had kanji engraved in it. He didn’t know what the monument was for, he’d never been here. 

A whiff of cigarette smoke, mixed with that body scent that he finally realized meant there was an alpha, hit him a second before someone covered his eyes with their hand.

“Hey - _mph_ ,” he choked, as whoever had grabbed him from behind shoved some sort of cloth into his mouth, then replaced the hand with cloth as well, keeping him blind. 

“Man, he seriously ran right to us,” said an unfamiliar voice, not of the person holding him but someone else. The smell of cigarette smoke and alpha grew stronger, and somehow Yukimura could tell that both guys were alphas. “Isn’t that the middle school uniform for the tennis team?”

“I told you it’s instinct,” said the guy holding him, his voice a little deeper. “Omegas are serious sluts when they're in heat.”

Overcoming his shock, Yukimura tried to pull away, to at least grab the blind fold and pull it off. But the two guys were bigger and worked together to wrestle him onto the ground, pulling off his own jersey and using it to tie his arms behind his back. 

“This is hilarious,” laughed the higher voiced guy, who had slightly smaller hands and thinner arms from what Yukimura could tell. “He’s struggling but he totally wants this, check out how fucking wet he is.” He reached into Yukimura’s pants, into his boxers and past his penis, his fingers squishing into the natural lubricant that coated his privates and inner thighs. 

Yukimura moaned as the fingers rubbed his penis and the slit behind it, flaps twitching and producing more lubricant. The other alpha put his hand in too, dousing his fingers in the lube then rubbing the rim of his ass hole. It was a strangely good sensation, and Yukimura started bucking his hips. 

He needed this. Maybe it would be better with these strangers. He wouldn’t have to ruin his best friend, and his body would get what it wanted, without horrible medicine or pain or shots that ruined his ability to play tennis. 

He stopped struggling.

The larger alpha pushed his fingers past the slits, and into his vaginal hole.

“Mm- MMM!!” Yukimura whimpered, as that place he’d touched once before was pressed, that really, really hurt. He kicked his legs, shaking his head to try and get them to stop.

“He still has a hymen,” the deep voiced alpha laughed. “He’s pretty slutty for a virgin, feel all this lube.” The two sets of fingers roamed around his penis and balls and both of his holes. “Here, let’s break it together.”

Yukimura screamed into the cloth gag as the fingers pushed into the flesh, and he felt sharp pain like being stabbed with a knife shoot through him as they tore something inside him open.

“Fuck it’s bloody,” said the smaller alpha, after withdrawing his hand. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” the larger alpha said, stroking Yukimura’s penis and vaginal flaps until the pain was flushed out by his need and his body stopped jerked. 

They pulled down his pants and boxers and he sighed, letting his head relax against the grass, and waiting for whatever would happen to happen.

Instead he heard a roar, and both alphas let go of him at once. 

“Holy fuck!”

“Calm down man we’ll share.”

“Tawake da!” 

That last voice was Sanada’s, Yukimura realized, finally finding the energy to struggle, and he managed to get his arms free now that he was no longer held down and pull off the blindfold and gag, which turned out to be a hand towel. 

The first thing he saw was the black and yellow colors of the Rikkaidai jersey, waving over him as Sanada stood over him, back turned and standing in chudan stance. He couldn’t see well but from the way Sanada’s shoulders were hunched, he seemed to be holding a tree branch defensively in front of him.

“Let’s just go,” said the larger alpha, which Yukimura could make out was a bleached haired guy in a Rikkai high school uniform. He grabbed his friend, who was wearing the same uniform but with his jacket fully unbuttoned, and the two ran off.

“Rwwaaaaar!” Sanada shouted for good measure, throwing the tree branch fruitlessly after them.

Yukimura thought he would have run after them, then realized Sanada was staying there to guard him.

The broad tennis player stood there tense and panting for several minutes, giving Yukimura time to pull up his pants and hopefully make himself look decent. He tried to get up, then groaned as he realized that was absolutely not happening. He was in the middle of his second heat, his body had almost gotten what it wanted, and it did not want him going anywhere. He pulled up his knees, pressing his head against them and breathing hotly, trying to calm down. He should have been more upset, he should have been scared or crying, but right now those were not emotions he could feel.

“Yukimura!” Sanada cried, finally turning around. He fell onto his knees, bringing him closer to the panting omega. “Are you hurt?!”

“They didn’t hurt me,” he lied. He’d read about the hymen and knew it would have torn eventually, but that was not how he wanted it to happen. But it wasn’t going to affect him other than a feeling of trauma, which he didn’t want to share with his childhood friend. Sanada would blame himself for not coming sooner.

“They-” Sanada looked confused, probably trying to process what he saw when he’d arrived. “Tarundoru. I should have followed you right away.”

“It’s my fault, I’m the one who slacked off,” Yukimura chuckled weakly. “Tarundoru, right?”

“No, it’s -...I’m the one who slacked off,” Sanada breathed out deeply, forcing himself to calm down. “I promised my grandfather I would be respectful, of you and other omegas, and I failed to do that.”

“I’m the one who…” Yukimura’s voice trailed, realizing he misunderstood. Sanada hadn’t been rejecting him. Sanada was trying to be proper, and was yelling at himself. 

Yukimura couldn’t stand that. Actually, he couldn’t stand at all. Having an alpha so close to him, and alpha he _wanted_ to be there, was driving him insane. 

Yukimura had a lot he wanted in his life. He wanted to play tennis, and he played to win. He wanted Rikkaidai to win Nationals three years straight, then to go to high school and win all the tournaments there too. He wanted to be the perfect son and prove that the child of an alpha and omega was perfectly fine, superior even. He wanted to be like his mom. 

Now there was a new thing he wanted, and taking it would be the most selfish choice he ever made. 

“I can’t move,” he sighed, laying back on the grass.

“I’ll call Yanagi-”

“No,” he cut him off, grabbing Sanada’s arm before the teen could reach for his cell phone. “Yanagi can’t help me. But you can.”

“Yukimura-”

“Genichirou,” Yukimura breathed in and out, feeling hot but no longer in pain. “I don’t care if you hate me and I never see you again. I want you and I want my first time to be with someone I love.” 

“... Sei...ichi…” Sanada was breathing rapidly too, but not from the adrenaline from the fight. 

“Please.”

Sanada breathed deeply, then pulled off his jacket and spread it on the grass, then picked up Yukimura’s that was crumpled in a pile and did the same with it. He picked Yukimura up just enough to lay him on top of the jackets, like moving a child. Brushing blue locks away from Yukimura’s blushing face, Sanada bent low to continue the make out session they’d had going before.

Yukimura was kicking off his own pants and boxers at that point, enjoying the kisses but feeling impatient. Calloused hands slid along his unveiled thighs, lifting them up and helping him wrap them around Sanada’s waist. 

His long fingers tugged at the elastic of Sanada’s pants, and the larger teen moved his own hand there and pulled enough to free his penis from the layers of cloth. Mewling in anticipation, Yukimura’s hips bucked up on their own, making his own hard manhood rub against Sanada’s. He knew his teammate was big, well, everyone knew and gossiped about it, and he always thought it was funny but now he thought about it differently. It pressed against him, and for a moment, he wondered if it was going to fit.

Sanada moved his hand down again, reaching his fingers underneath Yukimura’s penis to push into his pulsing vaginal hole. His fingers were far bigger and meatier than the other alphas, a thought Yukimura tried to erase, as his teammate scissored him wider. He knew it was a terrible thing to think, but he was glad the other alphas had broken his hymen. He didn’t want Sanada to meet with that kind of resistance, or hear him cry out in pain. He wasn’t sure Sanada would have kept going if that happened.

“Oh… oooh…” He moaned, feeling so full, as Sanada fit his four fingers inside and moved them in and out. The squishing sound of lubricant joined the sound of rubbing against the grass and all the noises coming out of his mouth. This was so, so much better than being blind and mute and scared. And he got to look at Sanada’s face the whole time, that finally chiseled nose, stretched cheeks and wide jaw, that made Sanada look twice his age and in Yukimura’s view, excessively handsome. 

The fingers slipped out coated in viscous lubricant, and he pulled up his head with all the energy he had so he could watch Sanada rub the sticky fluid onto his dick. It was a sight he burned into his memory, but he had to put his head down as Sanada shifted their bodies again. Sanada used both hands to hold up his buttocks, letting his legs fall out of the sides and his upper back and head press against the laid out jacket, then that oversized penis began moving forward, pushing into the open hole waiting to receive it. 

“Aah… oh… ah… ahh…” Yukimura couldn’t muffle any noises as he was filled more than he knew was possible by the large appendage. It was pressing into him so slowly, every millimeter making his hip bones shift wider internally, until finally his head fell back in a silent scream as his whole body was lifted up. The way it hurt was good, it made him feel good, it was what his body wanted and there was something inside him celebrating, and then Sanada let his body slowly come down, his butt finally back against the jacket before Sanada started to _move_.

“Ah! … Ah…..ah…. ah…. Ah…”

He made a noise with every thrust. It amused him how much it felt like a porno. Sanada built up a rhythm, and now Yukimura couldn’t move for a different reason as he felt his body completely taken over by the motion. His arms laid outward like a doll. He didn’t even blink, his mouth open and the sounds coming in parallel with the thrusts. 

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!”

Sanada was getting faster, and Yukimura could feel himself building as well, and now he _knew_ he could smell it, an intense odor that was Sanada’s, better than a perfume or flower or anything he’d ever known, it was cascading over him and he felt like it belonged to him. 

“Ggaahh,” Sanada growled as he came, and Yukimura moaned and bucked, his vaginal tube clenching in orgasm, and then he started ejaculating from his penis too, making every part of his body shake.

It felt so good, so incredible, not like any masturbation he’d ever had, and as the world stopped spinning and he could hear himself breathing again, he felt a sense of completion. 

Sanada stayed inside him for a moment as they both breathed, then slowly pulled himself out. Yukimura’s body stayed open for a bit, then slowly started to close up. For the first time that day, he felt himself truly cooling down, and after several more minutes, realized he was shivering from the cold.

Sanada pulled him up, wrapping his jacket around his shoulders the way he always wore it, then hugged him to share his warmth. 

“...Am I dreaming?” Sanada muttered, so quietly Yukimura wouldn’t have heard if they weren’t hugging.

“Do you really think that?” Yukimura raised one eyebrow and gave him a look.

The shocked look at being overhead told Yukimura the answer was yes. 

“If anyone’s dreaming, it’s me,” Yukimura sighed longingly, resting his head against Sanada’s nape. “Why do you think you’re dreaming?”

Sanada stroked his back, maybe subconsciously. It felt nice.

“I’ve dreamt of… of being with you, many times. This feels a lot more real.”

“You have?!” Yukimura straightened to look Sanada in the eye, cheeks burning red. “You never said anything.”

“They were inappropriate dreams,” Sanada looked a bit mortified even talking about them. Which was silly considering they’d just had sex in the middle of the woods. 

“I’m happy,” Yukimura said. “I was afraid you only …. Went along with this because of alpha hormones, or… however it is. 

"Ridiculous! I would never!" Sanada looked angry. "Grandfather taught me that all alphas have a choice, and to choose to be respectful, and alphas like those high schoolers are only making excuses. They should be arrested-"

"How did you find me?" Yukimura changed the subject. He already knew he wouldn't be pressing charges even if they could identify who those two were. For one, he couldn't stand the embarrassment of everyone knowing how weak he'd been, and for two, more importantly, his parents would definitely send him to omega boarding school if they found out.

"Yanagi is tracking our cell phones," Sanada grimaced. "He called me when he saw we weren't together and told me which direction to go."

"Hmmm…" Yukimura supposed most people would be angry or creeped out, but he never felt that way when it came to Yanagi. His friend was always looking out for them.

He pulled out his cell phone, and saw he'd missed three texts from his dear friend, which was unusual since Yanagi normally said everything he needed to in one. The first was from half an hour ago.

'Don't go off on your own.'

Yanagi must have seen when Yukimura's cellular signal pulled far apart from Sanada's. Had Yukimura seen it, he would have questioned how Yanagi knew they were apart and texted back. Which Yanagi would have anticipated, so when Yukimura's text didn't come, his next move must have been to call Sanada.

'Text me your condition' was the next text, sent almost ten minutes later. Maybe that was when Sanada had found him. Yanagi must have been so worried. He couldn't possibly predict exactly what would happen and would have needed to know more about the situation.

'As neither of you have called the police, I will assume you are alright. However as there is a seventeen percent probability that both of you are unconscious, and that this is why neither of you have checked your phones, I will be nearby.'

Frowning, Yukimura realized Yanagi must have come over to check on them at some point, verified that they reason they weren't responding was sex and not injury, and hopefully buggered off. This last text was five minutes after the second. Yukimura could see Sanada was going through similar texts on his phone. 

Deciding his friend deserved some sort of verification of their welfare, Yukimura texted back, 'We're both fine. Thank you for everything.'

Yanagi must have been staring at his phone, because he speed messaged back, 'You're welcome. Captain is mad. Go home. Hiroshi and I will retrieve your items.'

Yukimura checked the time. While Sanada and he could have finished the run right about now, it wasn't unrealistic that they still had a ways to go. Their captain shouldn't have even know they were missing. 

But Yanagi was right in that Yukimura was not going to be able to run back to school, forget finishing the run. He felt a lot better with his heat over, but his legs were sore and he was exhausted in multiple ways. 

"Let's finish the running tomorrow," he decided, and was about to push himself up, when Sanada grabbed his back and his legs and picked him up bridal style. 

“I don’t need to be carried!” Yukimura exclaimed, but he didn’t struggle and Sanada didn’t put him down and then he found himself selfishly relaxing against his strong friend. Still, they didn’t have such a big size difference that this could have been easy. 

Thankfully, Sanada had enough sense to set him down when they got to the edge of the woods, where people might see them. He straightened Yukimura’s clothes, checked his phone for directions, then took Yukimura’s hand. 

They held hands like this as children, Yukimura chuckled at the memory compared to now. 

When they reached his house, Yukimura was relieved to see Hyousuke’s car was still absent. Feeling impulsive, he kissed Sanada on the cheek to say goodbye. 

“Yanagi’s probably already texted us to coordinate for tomorrow,” Yukimura chuckled.

“Ah,” Sanada nodded, still blushing from the kiss. He waited at the gate, only turning to head off when Yukimura safely reached his front door, a whole fifty feet away.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. An alpha thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura is on cloud 9, nothing can take him down as he swelters with happiness now that he's together with Sanada.

Yukimura was on cloud 9, feeling light and fluffy as if he were cotton candy, as he replaced his shoes with house slippers. Miyo was vacuuming in the living room, wearing his headphones and singing unintelligibly. Dashing upstairs, he quickly took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper, then dove for the shower. 

He sang cheerfully as the water rained on him, a song about sharing dreams and challenges that he swore was written for people that played doubles.

He was humming and bouncing and feeling rather awesome. He always kept his room neat but now he found himself cleaning it obsessively, mostly to have something to do that wasn’t homework. Yanagi had indeed sent texts to the whole group - their own group, that meant - on supplemental training on Sunday. Kirihara had responded with, ‘This time I’m gonna be first!’, which was met with a text from Niou, that was a photo of Kirihara passed out face first by a white picket fence, with the caption, ‘Pile of seaweed spotted at mile five’.

Once he ran out of things to put away or reorganized, Yukimura took out his memory box from his dresser and pulled out every calligraphy scroll Sanada had ever given him. He’d gotten about two a year, one at new years and another at his birthday, in the last few years at least. Before that he had only a few, but he knew that these pieces little Genichirou had recreated over and over again, trying to get the strokes right under his grandfather’s tutelage.

He pulled out 3M hooks, and started arranging the scrolls on his wall above his bed.

His phone dinged. This time, the text was privately to him, from Sanada. 

TALKED TO GRANDFATHER

Three dots indicated Sanada was still typing, or Yukimura would have texted back.

SAID I WAS RESPECTFUL

Chuckling, Yukimura imagined how the talk had gone, then laughed harder as he pictured Sanada stammering the details to his grandfather. He doubted details would actually have been shared, but it was very funny to imagine. 

MOSTLY

Came the next text, then the three dots stayed up on his phone for a very long time. 

Yukimura tapped his phone impatiently, wondering if he should just text something back, when finally the next text came.

BE MY BOYFRIEND

Blushing brightly, Yukimura guessed that Sanada’s grandfather had told him they needed to bond for Sanada to be proper and respectful. Heart pounding and grinning ear to ear, he texted his reply.

‘Ask me properly tomorrow. In person’

!!!!!

‘I’ll say yes.’

OK

TOMORROW

IN PERSON

Rolling onto his bed, he buried his burning face into his comforter. The only bad thing about all this was that he couldn’t see Sanada’s expressions through the text exchange. Maybe he could get Sanada to start using facetime.

He was going through old photos of Sanada on his phone when his door slammed open.

Hyousuke glared at him, and he smiled back, his good mood infallible. He vaguely noted that Miyo was also in the hallway, peeking over Hyousuke’s shoulder. 

“You’re grounded!”

“You can’t ground me, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Yukimura hummed, looking back at his phone, until it was suddenly snatched away from him. “Hey!”

“No cell phone while you’re grounded.”

“This is completely unfair! You can’t ground me every time I’m in heat!”

“You’re not in heat anymore! You’re grounded for having sex with that Genichirou kid! I can tell!”

“You can?”

“HIS SMELL IS ALL OVER YOU!”

Sniffing himself, Yukimura felt another sweltering happiness fill him at the thought of being covered with Sanada’s scent. Not that he could tell, it must have been an alpha thing.

“STOP SMILING!”

“You have no evidence. I unground myself,” Yukimura declared.

“Your uniform was covered in grass stains, and - other things,” said Miyo. “Your lips are swollen and you’re glowing.”

Yukimura needed to go back to doing his own laundry. He stared at his skin.

“Not literally,” Miyo sighed. “I told your father to come back so we can all have a mature, adult discussion about this.”

“This is not open for discussion!” Hyousuke yelled. “That kid’s not getting near you again!”

“How are you going to stop him? He’s stronger than you.” Yukimura rolled his eyes.

“ _Hyousuke,_ ” Miyo hissed, “Remember _you_ are the adult here.”

Grumbling under his breath, Hyousuke turned around and stormed down the stairs.

“Give me back my cell phone,” Yukimura frowned, pulling himself off the bed.

“You can’t have it while you’re grounded,” said Miyo, still standing in the doorway but head turned to look down the stairs.

“I thought you’re on my side,” Yukimura pouted.

“This isn’t about picking sides, this is about what’s best for you,” Miyo’s expression changed to a frown, then he started heading down the stairs. “Hyousuke, where are you going?”

“That kid’s dojo,” came Hyousuke’s distant reply.

Yukimura shot out of his room.

“Do you even know where it is?” Miyo sounded both exasperated and amused.

“I dropped him off a few times.”

“Years ago,” said Miyo.

Yukimura ran downstairs to find both of his parents changing their shoes.

“You’re not going,” said Hyousuke crossly.

“What are you going to do, lock me in my room?!” 

“There’s an idea,” Hyousuke said smugly, jangling the house keys.

“I’ll climb out my window and run there.”

“He’s done it before,” Miyo informed Hyousuke. “Come on, we’re all going together.”

Yukimura didn’t dare change out of his pajamas for fear they’d leave him behind, so they all piled into the sedan. 

In exchange for his cell phone, he ended up giving his dad directions. He frantically texted Sanada in warning, but he didn’t receive a response so he assumed the other was likely focused on homework or in the dojo giving lessons. Sanada wasn’t the type to keep his phone close at all times.

He texted Yanagi next, a quick summary of the situation, hoping his reliable friend would have some sort of solution.

‘Best to let it play out,’ was the text he got in response. Yukimura grimaced, annoyed by this being the one time his friend was not helpful.

The Sanada property was a beautiful old manor with a traditional stone wall and hand crafted wooden gate. The gate was propped open, meaning evening lessons were happening in the dojo. Hyousuke seemed to see this as an invitation, beelining across the yard towards the brightly lit dojo doors.

Glancing at each other, mother and son trailed after him, reaching the doors just in time to see Hyousuke grab a shinai out of the hands of a young boy and shouted, “Sanada Genichirou! I challenge you to a dual!”

Everyone in the dojo went silent, completely confused as to how to handle this stranger who had just barged in. Sanada and his grandfather were in the far end of the room, both in keikogi and hakama, and despite the drama Yukimura couldn’t help but smile at how handsome Sanada looked in the traditional clothing.

Hyousuke moved into a tv-version of the chudan stance. “If I win, you’ll never come near my son again!”

“I see…” Sanada said slowly, glancing at Yukimura who was completely red faced with embarrassment, then his grandfather who nodded at him. “Then, Yukimura Hyousuke, I accept your challenge.”

They didn’t start right away, because they had to stop the lessons and Miyo insisted on Hyousuke putting on the practice gear, especially the face guard. He tried to argue that his opponent wasn’t wearing any, but Miyo gave him such an angry glare he shut up and let him and a student assist him into getting it on properly.

The two alphas faced each other, Sanada bowing politely, then taking up a defensive stance.

“Come!” Sanada commanded.

“Raaa!” Hyousuke yelled, slashing straight for the head. Sanada easily deflected with a simple swing.

“Again,” said Sanada, and Hyousuke didn’t waste any time, this time aiming for the side.

It was also deflected, as was the next strike, and the next.

“Why…” Hyousuke panted, “Why aren’t you attacking…”

Sanada exchanged glances with his grandfather, who nodded slightly.

“As you wish,” Sanada said calmly. 

Then he swung. “Head! Ear! Side! Eye!” He called out the position for each of his strikes, none of which Hyousuke could even start reacting to before the next one came. 

Hyousuke stumbled backward, disoriented but unharmed thanks to the armor, and the fact that Sanada was clearly holding back force. “Aahh!” He shouted, charging forward again.

If he were watching a tennis match of one of his underclassmen, Yukimura would have found the reckless strikes cute, but since this was his dad he was utterly embarrassed. Thankfully the eight students present all seemed to be in elementary school, hopefully not anywhere close to his age so he’d never see them in school. They were all politely sitting seiza style along the tatami, quietly observing. 

“Tarundoru!” Sanada shouted, finally losing his patience and knocking the shinai out of Hyousuke’s hands with one swift strike. “First, you must use the correct posture. Sasuke!”

“Yeah?” One of the kids stood up, pulling off his mask to reveal a bored looking face framed by straight, black hair that was cut just above his shoulders. 

“Show him the proper form.”

“Okay,” said Sasuke, his voice matching his expression with its flat tone. He took a proper chudan stance, not bothering to put his face mask back on. “Come at me old man.”

“Our match isn’t over!” Hyousuke puffed, breathing heavily from exertion as he picked up the fallen shinai. “I can’t fight a kid!”

“Whatever. You can’t beat me,” Sasuke intoned. 

“Argh!”

Several more embarrassing strikes later, Hyousuke finally accepted he couldn’t land a hit on the elementary kid, never mind his original target. Sasuke’s expression stayed the same but he showed Hyousuke how to hold the shinai, and corrected his elbows and knees. He looked a little better, but when Sasuke called the smallest of the kids to take over as his opponent, Hyousuke sighed and took off the mask.

Somehow, the night ended with Hyousuke signing up for beginning kendo lessons, and Miyo inviting Sanada and his grandfather over for tea. 

“Can we go now?” Yukimura asked. He wanted to go over and hug Sanada and maybe do more but there was no way he could do that in front of his parents, so his better option was to leave. “We’re doing supplementary tennis training tomorrow, and I’d like to get some sleep.” 

“That’s it!” Hyousuke cried, “I shouldn’t have challenged my enemy on his home turf. Sanada Genichirou, I’ll beat you through tennis!”

“Dad, Sanada is the second best tennis player in middle school, after me,” Yukimura sighed. “You couldn’t beat him, even if it was two-on-one.”

“When did you get so arrogant?” Miyo frowned, looking at him with sharp eyes. 

Yukimura gulped, realizing his mistake. “I didn’t mean both of you verses Sanada-”

“That’s exactly what he meant,” Hyousuke smirked, looking smug despite the sweat still rolling down his face.

“Fine, then I’m playing too,” Yukimura grew serious, exchanging glances with Sanada, who was listening silently. “Otherwise it’ll look like two adults ganging up on a grade schooler.”

“I accept your challenge, Yukimura Hyousuke,” Sanada said respectfully. “We will play tomorrow after you have rested and are at full strength.”

Sighing, Yukimura put his palm to his forehead. While he admired Sanada’s straight forward spirit, he wished his friend would be more willing to use circumstances to his advantage.

With Miyo in the mix, this was going to be a lot harder.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Supposedly complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sanada has accepted Yukimura's dad's challenge, he and Yukimura together must fight for their bond to be accepted.

“Remember, the point of this match isn’t to win, but to gain Hyousuke’s acceptance,” Yanagi told them, after their quick strategy huddle.

Annoyed by their strategist’s lack of confidence, Yukimura took his place on the court, having won the first serve. 

Considering their goal, their strategy was pretty ruthless - target Hyousuke.

“15-love,” Yagyuu called, playing ref for the day.

Enjoying Hyousuke’s surprised expression by the service ace planted at his feet, Yukimura made his next serve.

“30-love.”

His dad hadn’t seen him play yet this year, and even from the games he had watched, Yukimura doubted Hyousuke had a good measure of his son’s skill. There was a big difference between a salaryman who played on Sunday’s, even if he’d once been a regular on his university tennis team, and the number one middle school player practicing every day.

Smiling calmly, he served again, aiming for a spot just to Hyousuke’s left.

“30-15.”

The return happened so quickly, neither Yukimura nor Sanada had time to react. Miyo landed gracefully on his feet, having dashed across the court and reached the ball just as it crossed the net.

“Targeting Hyousuke,” he chuckled, but his eyes closed were closed and his smile cold. “We thought you might try that.”

Gulping, Yukimura walked over to make his next serve, knowing they’d need to move on to the next strategy earlier than expected.

“Fukubuchou’s mom is crazy strong!” Kirihara exclaimed from the stands.

Jackal chopped him on the head. “You really don’t know anything, do you.”

“Miyo’s a former pro, seaweed head,” Niou smirked, then waved at the court. “I’m cheering for you, Miyo-chan!” 

Miyo waved back. Yukimura decided Niou would run 20 laps when this was over.

“Yukimura Miyo, maiden name, Sugiyama Miyo,” said Yanagi, mostly for Kirihara’s benefit since the others knew the basics. “Miyo was part of the only Japanese U-17 team that won the international U-17 tournament. He went pro soon after, at the age of 16, and played professionally for 11 years.”

They were prepared for Miyo’s return this time. Sanada moved swift at the wind, sending the ball to the far corner opposite of where Miyo and Hyousuke had bunched. 

“45-15.”

“His best men’s singles ranking was 64, though he only achieved that once. His rank varied from 64 to 82. His success was actually in mixed doubles, where he won three grand slam tournaments together with his partner, Tenoh Haruka. Tenoh was injured four years ago, and both decided to retire at the same time.”

“Game, Sanada-Yukimura pair. Change Court.”

Yukimura could tell it’d been a while since his parents had played doubles together. They were still figuring each other out, while he and Sanada already had hand motions and strategies prepared from recent matches. 

Miyo served next.

“15-love!”

Yukimura tilted his head at Sanada, who nodded. They had anticipated not being able to return Miyo’s first serve, as they’d need to adjust to the higher level of speed and skill that was far above middle schoolers.

“Game, Yukimura- … parents. Change Court.”

Miyo looked very annoyed despite winning the game, seeing how the teens were saving their energy instead of chasing down the ball. Yukimura thought it was a perfectly sensible tactic. 

Sanada served, again targeting Hyousuke - or so it appeared. But activating Ka, his serve moved at a much higher speed, and neither Miyo nor Hyousuke could respond. Miyo looked genuinely impressed.

They had another advantage, which was that Miyo hadn’t seen Sanada play, at least not in the last two years, when he’d developed FuRinKaZan. In reverse, Yukimura had shown videos of his mom’s matches to his friends many times, and they knew Miyo’s movements and play style well. 

“Two games to one, change court.”

“Hyousuke, your movements are terrible,” Miyo said with a smile and a sickeningly sweet tone. “You have to do better so we can teach these arrogant children a lesson in humility.”

Hyousuke looked like he was regretting his challenge, as he went to serve.

Sanada returned the ball, but Miyo had finally adjusted to Fu and was in place to counter. Yukimura could have made a return ace, but they had strategized earlier that they couldn’t let Hyousuke get the yips, as ending the game that way definitely negate their goal. 

They started to rally. 

The truth was, Yukimura really wanted his dad’s acceptance. When Miyo retired four years ago, he’d been determined to be the perfect housewife, to make up for all the years that Hyousuke and the two kids had balanced work, school, and chores. It was really Hyousuke who’d raised them, working from home from the time he’d graduated college as Yukimura was still an infant, with some help from his parents. Yukimura hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he knew that was why Hyousuke was so protective of him. 

“15-love.”

Miyo was really strong.

He’d given birth to Yukimura at 19, dropping out of university as that was the only way to manage a baby and his career. Hyousuke proposed to him the week they found out about the pregnancy, and their wedding had been small, with just a few friends from the tennis team. Yukimura had seen only one wedding photo, and he was never told why his grandparents weren’t in it. They rarely saw Miyo’s parents, even now, every couple of years they’d stop by to see their grandparents or make a call. Hyousuke’s parents were different, Yukimura had spent half his childhood with them.

“30-15”. 

Being young, Miyo bounced back quickly from the pregnancy and re-hit the tennis circuit. He paired up with Haruka and they made headlines as the second Japanese tennis players to win a Grand Slam tournament in mixed doubles. 

They moved to Kamakura to facilitate Miyo’s training. Hyousuke would often fly out to Miyo’s tournaments, Yukimura understood now to help Miyo through his heats whenever they came. The kids were sent to their grandparents, and Yukimura had learned to be very independent. He never felt lonely though, because he would proudly watch his mom on TV.

Miyo came home for several months, putting his career on pause through his second pregnancy. Yukimura was four years old, and Miyo thought that was more than old enough for him to learn tennis, so he’d enrolled him in a private tennis club. There Yukimura met Sanada, and a little before Miyo finished nursing Sachiko, they’d played together in a children’s double tournament. Yukimura would always remember his mom’s proud smile, hugging and kissing him as he showed his mom their trophy, and Miyo told him he moved very well for a four-year-old. It was his favorite childhood memory, and it had both his mom and Sanada in it. 

“Game. Yukimura Parents pair. Two games all.”

Hyousuke keeping his service game was not good. The salaryman was effectively worn down, but Miyo had broken through Rin and Zan during their rallies, faster than predicted. 

Yukimura had never won against his mom. But they hadn’t played a real match since before he entered middle school, and he was a much better player now. More importantly, Sanada was here playing with him.

This time, he served for real.

Miyo should have known he'd held back the first game, but Yukimura was pleased to see he still managed to surprise his mom with the speed and positioning of his serve. 

Yukimura didn't use fancily named moves the way other tennis players did. He simply moved well and returning every ball. For some reason this caused some sort of psychological disturbance in the other players, and they'd start to get scared, to the point they couldn't even hear, see, or feel. According to Yanagi, most other players focused their returns on their opponent's weak spots, whether intentionally through data tennis or subconsciously. But when it came to Yukimura's play style, there were no obvious corners to send the ball, no blind spots, mentally overwhelming the player as they'd try to decide where to return the ball, until they subconsciously gave up. 

Yukimura did not consider his serve especially strong. Mostly everyone else was just very weak.

"45-15!"

Frowning, he realized he'd been working so hard to keep Miyo from being able to return the ball, he'd made it a little too easy for Hyousuke.

"45-45."

Sanada glanced over at him as they both had the same thought. So, Hyousuke had also been holding back. Well, if his parents thought the two teens had shown all their cards…

"Ga-game... Yukimura-Sanada Pair. 3 games to 2."

"What was that?!" Exclaimed Kirihara.

"Heh, not bad, puri."

"Ok that one's gotta have a name," Marui popped a gum bubble.

"Rai," said Yanagi. "This is the first time I've seen him use it."

Yukimura had seen it because he'd helped Sanada develop it. It had been their project during winter vacation.

They picked up the pace. Yukimura no longer held back on his shots towards Hyousuke, and was satisfied to see his normal pace was still more than enough to overwhelm his dad.

They still couldn’t break Miyo’s service game.

More troublesome was that Miyo no longer seemed disturbed by Ka in the slightest. He returned the powerful shots as though they were child’s play, and perhaps for him they were. Yukimura found himself drawn into another rally, as there wasn’t a good opportunity for Sanada to use Rai. The technique drained Sanada’s stamina quickly, so they knew they needed to use it wisely.

“15-love.”

Miyo scored against Sanada’s serve.

Twenty-seven was young to retire from the tennis world. Miyo still played this well at 31, without injuries, and Yukimura was afraid that Miyo had retired because of him and his sister. A lot of articles said Miyo retired to be with his family, but his mom insisted that wasn’t why, though he never gave a straight answer either.

“The adult tennis world is complicated,” Miyo had said, the one time Yukimura had the courage to ask. 

“15-30.”

Yukimura won the next two rallies, in what was turning into a match mostly between him and his mom. Sanada couldn’t quite move fast enough to keep up at this point, without using Rai, and Yukimura was worried his partner’s legs were being strained. They had agreed that for this non-tournament match, they absolutely could not get injured. 

A part of him was proud, though, that he could even rally with his mom at this level. Maybe Miyo would acknowledge that he was adult now too, and explain all those things that were supposedly complicated. 

“Game, Yukimura-Sanada pair, 4 games to 3.”

“Hyousuke,” Miyo said, his tone somehow even sweeter and more deadly sounding, “Go ahead and serve, then get out of the way. I’m done with training time.”

They had known that Miyo would likely take it easy on them, seeing them as children and also being used to playing with them in teaching mode. Part of the reason they’d held back was to keep him in that mode for as long as possible.

Even so, Yukimura had not thought Miyo held back as much as he had.

They lost 6-4.

“Nice game, Sanada, Yukimura ~ Miyo, I brought cake!” Marui gleefully held up a box.

“Miyo-san, sign please!” Kirihara held up a sharpie and his regulars jacket, which Yanagi snatched from him and replaced with a notebook.

“Miyo~” Niou waved, flapping his hand like a bird. “Puri~”

“I would like a signature as well…” Jackal started.

“ARGH! You’re all too young!” Hyousuke had been panting on one knee, but managed to pull himself up and become a physical barrier between Miyo and the world. He pointed his racket at the teens across the net, who were breathing hard to recover themselves. “Then, as agreed, Sanada Genichirou, you won’t-”

“Oh no, Hyousuke, you don’t get to demand anything. You were useless.” Unlike the other three, Miyo looked completely refreshed. “This is entirely my victory, which according to _you, _Hyousuke__ , means I get to have things my way.”

He walked over to the other side of the net, offering his hand to Sanada for a post game handshake.

“Genichirou-kun, you’re very strong at kendo. And you’ll be very strong at tennis once you improve your movements. That Rai move of yours is pretty good, but you’re still growing and it will be hard on your muscles, you should save it for matches that are truly important.”

“Thank you for your feedback,” Sanada bowed politely.

“You’re certainly strong enough to protect my Seiichi. I’m cheering for you two.”

“What! No!” Hyousuke screamed in protest, but everyone ignored him.

Miyo went over to Yukimura, who for a second thought his mom was going to shake his hand too - instead he was glomped.

“Sei-chan! You’re so strong!” Miyo rubbed his cheek against Yukimura’s hair, voice far too bubbly and energetic after the intense match they’d played. “I’m so proud of you! You definitely take after me, in every way!”

Yukimura smiled softly, blinking back tears from hearing his mom accept Sanada’s and his relationship. He wasn’t even embarrassed by his mom’s arms being completely wrapped around him, awkwardly pressing his head against Miyo’s chest.

“I’m so happy for you! You two must have set the record for the youngest couple to ever bond.”

Hyousuke threw his racket on the ground. 

“They didn’t bond at four!”

“Even back then they played such beautiful doubles,” Miyo hummed dreamily.

“You did NOT know they were going to bond by watching them play doubles at _four-years-old_.” Hyousuke threw up his hands. “Besides, bonding has nothing to do with playing doubles! Stop making everything about tennis!”

The nine sets of eyes that stared at him were a reminder that everyone else present was a tennis maniac, and he finally fell quiet, knowing he’d lost in more ways than one.

“... I still have Sachiko…” Yukimura heard him grumble. At least Hyousuke had yet to notice the two boys who always walked Sachiko home.

They somehow got Hyousuke to agreed to drive the car home with only Miyo and the cake, and let the boys walk there from the school so they could eat it together. There was no way Yukimura would get in the car without Sanada, and Hyousuke would not drive Sanada. His other options were Marui and Niou, who’d offered to take the back seats and protect the cake from sliding.

A nice quiet walk home would have been nice, but that wasn’t going to happen with a group of eight teenage boys.

“Next week when we redo the race I’ll be number one!” Kirihara sniggered with that toothy grin of his.

“We’re not going to do another half marathon so close to Nationals,” Jackal informed him. 

“Baka,” Marui popped a gum bubble.

“Tarundoru! Kirihara, 20 laps around the neighborhood-”

“NIOU! Impersonating me when I’m right here - Tawake da!”

Entertained by the chaos, Yukimura smiled and took his huffing boyfriend’s hand. They still weren’t official boyfriends though, since they hadn’t had a moment to themselves for Sanada to properly ask.

“I wouldn’t put it below the captain to make Yukimura or Sanada re-do the run. He’ll say it’s because they didn’t finish,” said Yagyuu, adjusting his glasses with his center finger.

“I don’t know why he’s so mad,” said Yukimura. “Neither Sanada nor I have dropped a single game this year.”

His teammates stopped walking to look at him. 

“Uwah, Yukimura’s so pure,” said Marui.

“Fukubuchou…” Jackal said with concerned eyes.

Niou dropped an arm over Yukimura’s shoulders. “Cap’s been trying to get in your pants for months.”

“Oh,” Yukimura blinked.

“WHAT?!” Sanada’s roar made all of them take a step away from him.

“Genichirou, you didn’t notice because you were too focused on keeping a respectful distance from Seiichi,” Yanagi explained.

“I’LL KILL HIM!”

“Fights between alphas are against school policy,” Yagyuu informed him. “Of course, all fights are, but that reason in particular is specified in the handbook.”

“He’s an alpha?” Yukimura said, then regretted it when the others gave him a look. It was the same look his mom had given him when calling him oblivious. Now that he thought about it, the captain had been giving off that strange scent, similar to Sanada’s but not as pleasant, at least to him. He supposed that was the whole ‘sensing alphas’ power he was supposed to have gained as an omega. He’d completely ignored it.

The captain wasn’t good enough at tennis to be worth his time, even his time spent evaluating others.

“Once the captain realizes that Genichirou and Seiichi have bonded, he’s unlikely to make any more moves,” Yanagi said. “However, Seiichi, you should at least be aware that he set up the running groups so you and him would be in the last group, D, and all of us who he knows are your friends were in earlier groups.”

Yukimura wanted to protest that he could protect himself against their pathetic captain, but considering what had actually happened during the run, he supposed he couldn’t claim that. He hid his internal shudder, thinking of how desperate he’d been feeling and the even darker thought that he might have given in to whatever the captain wanted at that point. It was likely the captain’s aim, to take advantage of him in the middle of his heat.

“I’ll teach him to fear me,” he heard Sanada mutter under his breath, and smiled, knowing he was well protected. 

They were almost to the house. Yukimura grabbed Sanada’s hand and waved the others to go ahead. They got the hint, and even Yagyuu had a slight grin as he passed through the gate.

“Well?” Yukimura smiled, once they were alone, tilting his head slightly. “If we’re bonded, other alphas will lay off.”

Sanada stared at him so intensely, Yukimura’s smile faltered. His heart began to pound, as Sanada slowly dropped to one knee.

“Seiichi…. Will you-”

“No, no, NO!” Hyousuke came out from behind the gate, dragging Miyo, Jackal, and Marui who had grabbed him and were stopping him from jumping at Sanada. “You’re too young for that!”

“Dad!” Seiichi gasped, flushed and angry at Hyousuke stepping on his moment. “He’s just asking me to be his boyfriend! It’s not like he’s asking for marriage!”

“It’s barely been 24 hours since they got together,” said Miyo. “He hasn’t even had time to get a ring!” 

“Actually, I have my grandmother’s ring-”

Sanada paused, as everyone went completely still. Even those who’d been creeping out from their hiding place behind the gate had frozen in place.

“T… t… TARUNDORU! 50 laps around the house!” Sanada flushed red from head to toe, the sound of stampeding feet drowning out Yukimura’s quiet voice, as he hugged his dearest friend and whispered, “Yes,” into his ear.

* * *

Yukimura woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of banging, moaning, and mattress squeaking. Groaning, he covered his head with his pillow, realizing it was worse now that he could smell his parents too, their alpha-omega aura, or whatever it was.

He wondered if he could move in with Sanada.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the story's at its end... I have plenty more scenes from this AU in my head but nothing that makes a good story (mostly smut). -laugh- I hope y'all enjoyed! Miyo is just Yukimura as a mom, except he didn't have a Sanada by his side since childhood.

“You’re getting the master bedroom?” Yanagi looking surprised was a new experience.

Yukimura nodded. “Apparently they had no idea I could hear them, and were horrified when I complained. So they’re having a new master built downstairs, and then I’ll get their room and my room will become an office so Sachiko has privacy too.”

Yanagi murmured something that Yukimura took as a memorization of data for later analysis.

“I would like your perspective on something not entirely unrelated,” Yanagi said. “When you… when alphas and omegas say they can smell each other, particularly during periods of hormonal fluctuations, from what I’ve read, it isn’t actually something that’s smelled with the nose. It’s described as a sixth sense.”

“Hmm…” Yukimura thought for a moment. “I guess that’s right… actually, that helps me a lot, thinking of it that way. It’s not really a smell, more of an aura, and odor is the closest way to describe it. But it’s very pleasant, especially… I think Sanada’s is more pleasant for me because I find him attractive.”

“This is helpful, thank you,” said Yanagi, capping his lunch box and heading toward the rooftop door.

Now that he understood his impression wasn’t an actual smell, but another sort of sense, Yukimura realized he’d sensed Sanada and the captain and a few other alphas and omegas at the club, but hadn’t known what to make of it and put the sensation aside. He realized, as his second best friend left the rooftop, that Yanagi also had a bit of an aura, though not one he could distinguish. Going through his memory, he realized Yagyuu, Niou, and Marui had small, emerging auras as well. A lot of alphas and omegas didn’t develop until the third year, so he supposed there was still a lot for his friends to discover, about themselves and each other.

He fingered the ring under his shirt, held in place by a thick chain, a smile growing on his face from the feel of it. They were going to win Nationals next week, he was going to marry Sanada, and they were going to take on the world.

* * *

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about Yukimura's ridiculous bedroom they show us in the anime and I just feel like there has to be a story there... or his family is ridiculously rich. Who puts a fourteen year old in such a big room... other than the Atobes...

**Author's Note:**

> Since we never see Yukimura's parents, I took plenty of liberties. I have my own headcannon about Yukimura's mom that I got to write into Omegas, hehe.


End file.
